Naruto's Harem: Tsunade's Obsession
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: fvg After a day of training Naruto is greeted to a terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Harem: Tsunade's Obsession

 **Note- Warning, Warning chapter contains sexual content and strong, STRONG FEMDOM throughout. Extreme perverted characters and femdom nonstop. This is a massive au, smut fic and femdom. Characters occ. I cannot not stress this enough when I say, if you don't like smut, a mass harem or graphic femdom then do not bother with this story.**

 **A story I started to write a while back and thought it was dumb, but I don't care that much anymore. So, fuck it.**

The day was scorching with the temperature, well beyond that of the worse heat seen in Konoha. All of Konoha's villagers were burning with heat. Barely any work was done as many were sweating or dead with exhaustion.

Inside the darkly lit apartment, Naruto Uzumaki awoke to a new day. Sweat stuck to his face with a terrible sense of warmth. Yet for reasons unknown sitting up with this heat he felt wonder for the day. That was until he planted his feet firmly on the floor, and a sharp pain shot up his foot. Cursing out for the world to hear, he looked down finding the one inch piece of wood. With a yank he pulled his foot up finding the sharp splinter dug deep in his skin. Fingers gently on the splinter he yanked it free.

From that he stood up, grabbed his clothes and left to the only place he could think of. The training grounds.

Outside the apartment odors and hums of the village filled the air as he went down the paths. The sun shined down on yet another peaceful morning as the village was a bustle, fast around him. Nothing was a miss today, nothing was depraved like any day. The only down side, Naruto was deprived of one mission to occupy his time. And with that, he would visit the training ground and train, and train and train.

As he traveled down the path the flower shop came into view with Ino and a beam. "Hey, Naruto." He heard her bright voice opportunely. Always more than pleased to meet with her. Wheeling around he found her with that bright smile.

"How's it been, hero?" She asked pressing her hands together at her waist.

"Better today. I'm heading to the training ground."

"Always training, aren't ya. Can't let a day go without a training session. Maybe I'll join you later. That's if I get done early."

"I won't be down there for to long. The Hokage asked to meet with me again."

"Another day? She asked you again."

"It's weird."

"Huh… Maybe some mission."

"Yeah… I better get to it." Naruto left for the training grounds

The Hokage Tower-

The Hokage sat before her counter, the desk covered with papers, littered with sheets from the numerous villages. Her hand flew over the many papers as she signed with anguish. Her hand successively, writing her name more times than she could think. The same name, even more than she perceived. After another hour of perfidious disgust she massaged her wrist unable to believe the number of papers she had to sign. After hours of this agony she groaned fed up, sitting back in her chair. She looked out the window. Leaning back in her chair reminiscing of battles. Of a time when she fought and felt a sense of life.

Now however, meetings were her life and they seemed to swallow her life at that. As she thought of the battles her mind drifted to a different, certain someone. A young boy who clouded her mind for some time, more than she'd like to admit.

Naruto Uzumaki, the young brat himself had become an obsession for Tsunade. Since she encountered him at the young age. Even when he was just a loud mouth brat she still couldn't help but want him then. An unyielding emotion had engaged her. All consuming until she grew with an unhealthy obsession for the young boy. Even as far as to go as stalking him. Days spent waiting in the shadows, her body isolated into the shade, sure never to be seen. And every day she was successful.

Then he left for two years and she missed him with each excruciating day. Two years appeared to be several. Until when he arrived back, and she found him. Only he had grown into a man, his abs and strong pecks overwhelming, yet under all those petty clothes most days. She couldn't contain herself as she stalked him for days then she cared to admit. She snuck in his house and found him naked in the shower. Eyes locked on him for hours. Nights she fantasized of him in her dreams. The dreams always perplexing and caused her to desire the feeling of his skin.

As she thought of the young blond she sensed that urge warming up deep inside her. That same urge she felt on a regular basis. With no reason to wait, she proceed. Listening to the door into the hall. No sounds drew near to her and she advanced. Once she was certain no one was nearby she opened one of the many drawers. Inside there laid a large stack of pictures and she grabbed hold of them. With a enormous grin she looked over at her favorite picture. All smiles on her face, a picture of Naruto Uzumaki naked, from head to toe. Having beforehand Tsunade seized several pictures of him. When the young man was in the hot spring, sure to have all of his impeccable body with close ups.

Gazing over her prize, a perverted smile spread across her lips as she sunk her hand deep down under her pants and undies. Finding her glistening twat she sunk her fingers deep into her cunt with a smile and a moan erupted. Her fingers sunk profound as the ecstasy hit. Images of Naruto stood, nude glistening with drops of water covered his strong pecks and ran down his abs. Although all failed in comparison as her eyes gazed at his cock. Moaning she increased her motion pinching her clit softly. She thought of his fat cock deep inside her tight pussy. _Naruto._ Oh what she would do to have that young stud fuck her senseless Naruto wrapping his hands around her. Feeling his fingers sensually push against her skin. She breathed heavily, almost panting with a uncontrolled zeal.

Her right hand moved to tweak her nipple. Pinching harshly and twisting. Tender warm body, her other hand in her pants began slowly rubbing her clit. With small motion in circles. She imagined Naruto's tongue deep in her pussy, so far deep. Giving her a flick. Increasing her motion she bit her lip. The sensations burning through, causing that beautiful crescendo to erupt. Increasing her movement and twisting harshly, Tsunade screamed as she was brought over the edge, her juices spraying in her pants. The intense sensation overwhelmed her as she bit down hard trying not to scream.

After some time she laid back in her chair, a stupid look upon her face as she took a breath with satisfaction. Her hair was a mess, sweat ran down her body and smile plastered on her face. Looking back at the desk she began rustling through the pictures and stopped when she saw the photo of him with a bright grin. Then she saw someone beside him. It was Anko. Her smile turned to anger as she made a fist looking at the two of them.

 _Why does he have to like that bitch._ She was truly jealous of her jounin the young blonde always heading out on dates with the older jounin. As of late the two trained together as well. All of this causing Tsunade to grow nervous and worried. She knew what Anko truly wanted and she desired the same as her. _He doesn't need some young bitch, who doesn't know anything. He can have an experienced woman myself._ As she looked over her photos the front door swung open causing Tsunade to jump as on instinct she clutched the photos squishing them in her drawer crunching, stuffing them in and shutting the drawer with a slam. Looking up she found Shizune with another pile of papers blocking her face with the height.

"Um sorry mam. Should I come back later?" She asked her Hokage.

"No, no just bring the papers and place them there." Tsunade said as the sweat was still apparent with her face bright. "And Shizune, make sure to knock next time." Shizune placed the large packet of papers upon the desk with a bang. The papers all together. Shizune smiled sheepishly as she laughed. She watched her Hokage eye twitch as she saw the infinite papers. Not wanting to be around the Hokage Shizune slowly eased backwards until her back reached the door.

"So I have a thing. I'll talk to you soon." Shizune reached the door as Tsunade face turned dark red just in time to slip out the door, then turned and left the room.

Once absent Tsunade ran her hand across her forehead as she let out another breath. Leaning back to her drawer she pulled out the photos. None were ruined to her bliss. Gazing over, she discerned these weren't enough for her. She needed further exploration, something more. The only thing that would hit that edge. Him. Every fiber of her being desired the young man. She was done with the papers and without a word to anyone set out the window in a flash. Across the air to find her Naruto, jumping through the village.

Heading through the forest she knew where he remained, vexing there so often. Jumping up in a tree she saw him, training as he did so of often. Laying back on the tree branch with a view she knew he was just getting started into a routine. He slammed his fists into a bare wooden mannequin breaking it into pieces. Her eyes traced his shirtless body, taking stock of his muscles and strong pecks. Watching the sweat trail down his body. That smile crept her lips as her eyes grew.

After an hour she remained, sweat cover his naked upper body as he stood pulling his clothes over his body. Tsunade watching as he grab his jacket, he left and she followed. He strolled through the village to his destination. Tsunade jumped from rooftop's out of sight, her eyes stayed on him.

After some time Naruto reached the hot spring. Tsunade smirked displaying her teeth. Countless times Tsunade found him here and she already distinguished where to head. The profusely perfect place she enjoined to relieve stress.

After a few minutes once she knew he was in the hot spring she entered. Into the front door she was greeted to the receptionist. "Oh hello miss Hokage, the same room for today?" She asked.

"Yes please." She headed through the hallway to the room taking off her clothes gingerly. With each second showing her impeccable body to the air, bare skin. Once nude she moved into the room. At a moment upon entering she found her enemy.

Anko on her knees, against the wall, her eye pressed against a hole. A hole leading into the very hot spring Naruto remained. "What are you doing?" She asked with a fury, her eye twitching. Anko turned to find her Hokage among her room. They looked, eyes deadlocked, both knowing the other's intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

A unpleasant frown formed on her face as the air grew thin. Their eyes never fading from the other.

"I would ask you the same." Anko declared not caring, eyes a glint resting on Tsunade. Resting on the bitch herself.

"What? Are you deaf!? I asked you a question?" Tsunade stood straight, her eyes narrow.

Anko rose from the ground in her silent wealth, her nude body not as supple as her superior, but that of a beautiful shapely woman still. "What does it look like, hag?" She shot with her cold exterior she gave. "Or are you to old to see. You're also probably blind aren't you? So old and frail, you can't hear either, how many times do I have to tell you?" She mocked. Anko struck a cord as she closed the distance, staring the other down. The two women instantly flourished in anger. Their fire searing through their emotion, like a wildfire burning all in it's wake.

Eyes at the other, a fire ready to burst and burn their skin leaving no problem or a trace. The two reviled the other would be understatement now that they distinguished what the other wanted.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. The cold jounin was anything but quiet. Tsunade found a woman with a devious side, a side she loathed with every fiber of her being. While Anko on the other hand grew tired of her Hokage's voice. A nagging she could not permit in her presence "You say it over and over, a broken record that won't shut up. You tell me he is yours. You tell me Naruto is the Hokage's, but whenever I am with him, he never mentions you. And why should he, why would he want some old hag?" Anko mocked looking over the woman, seeing filth before her.

Tsunade stood with a bored expression, unfazed. "And you expect me to believe he wants you. A crazed lunatic who enjoys to lick him in the most horrific ways." Anko felt anger slip. "And I thought I've told you, you're not permitted to be near him or here." Tsunade declared as she had several times before. Anko looked back and forth, looking for something that was not there. Eyes ran across the walls then fell back on her Hokage, a perplexed expression graced her face.

"Funny, I didn't see your name on him." The purple haired woman stood before her Hokage, with a light smile. The last thing she was about to do was give up her desire. A desire was all Anko craved now, and this desire was resilient than any before.

Tsunade saw no mask anymore, but her opponent and how she manipulated the young man's thoughts. "I'm the Hokage. I have that privilege to keep him for myself. And I know, deep down he only desires me." She told with a confidence only the Hokage held.

Anko gave her a coy smile, knowing something Tsunade did not. "Your jealous, aren't you… how pathetic? Coming from the most powerful woman in the world, to cower when another woman wants your man."

Tsunade's hands turned into fists, fingers dug into her palms. Half the thought to punch this jounin through the wall was better than utmost. The resentment crept up her skin, anger she knew for a elongated time. Anger and want pervading her heart, driving her over the cliff.

Anko could see the anger crept into her veins and relished annoying her counterpart. "How sad, the young man doesn't notice you. Is little Tsunade sad he wouldn't want you. That's it, isn't it." Anko declared with a mock. Tsunade sensed the blood boiling with a cruelty and malice. Perhaps she needed to beat her subordinate to a bloody pulp. Blood cascading down her smile as Tsunade brought her fist down was a pronounced thought. A sneer crept her face enjoying the thought of Anko with blood masking her face. Although that was imagination and she was quickly brought back to reality.

Anko continued. "DO you really expect he would ever desire you." Anko laughed with a maniacally fervent shake. "I know under no circumstances he would ever want a old granny. A young man like him, with all his copious energy does not need a granny." Anko stood, spread her legs with a grin and her bountiful beauty. Her hand ran up her perfect curves past her slim waist, then her perky breasts. "What is essential for him, for the hero, is a young woman like myself. Someone who can keep up with the jinchurruiki of the leaf. In more ways than one." She purred as her eyes rested on Tsunade with a devious gleam.

All this was causing Tsunade to lose control, her eyes a blood fury staring down her jounin. She needed to halt her fists. "He would never want you, bitch." she shot her voice low, her body tarnished with a fury Anko saw little of before.

The purple haired jounin pondered this for a moment, than a bright idea erupted. "Why don't we see then." She declared as she bumped into her and went past Tsunade jerking into her shoulder on purpose.

"Where are you headed?" The Hokage asked quickly, her heart beating. The young blonde was never to be anyone's but hers, and she would kill to keep it that way.

Anko turned with her famous large grin spread across her face. "Look with your eyes. If you can't see, you're blind." Anko said giving her a gleam. "So you will excuse me, I have a young blonde to visit." Tsunade understood, but surely she was all talk.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Without another word she disappeared while Tsunade dropped down to her perverted hole and see.

Naruto sat deep in the hot spring, naked, the scorching water slinking up against his skin. Subsequently each day another of training with diverse Justus, and another day of intense sweat and dirt. Nothing was similar to the sensation of the hot spring consequently to the sessions. Naught could break his pleasure now with a mist of delight and peace.

That was until the sound of someone derived and rested opposite him. Naruto opened his eyes to an unlikely sight. Greeted to a naked Anko before him without a single scrape of cloth. Her nipples stung the air with her massive supple, perky breasts and her dangerous curves. His eyes darted over her then tried to avert, only to think of what he saw and dart again. The thoughts of her ran and stung his mind. All the while the beautiful woman stood proudly without a blush, letting her body be on display.

"May I join you this evening?" she asked with a grin.

"I, of course." She smiled brightly. With a movement she stepped into the small hot spring displaying her legs to him. Sitting down before him, she kept her breasts above the water, a presentation for her Naruto. Naruto had a hard minute to look somewhere else, but her beautiful nature needs his attention. Anko knew this, pushing her upper body forward for him. The woman's body was to powerful for him not to gaze anywhere but her. Eyes locked on the purple haired jounin.

"Ah, there is nothing like the hot spring after a long day." She told with an ease letting her arms extend as if she owned this location and in fact everything.

"Yeah. It's the best after a extended day of training." Anko smiled.

"I can see that. A hard day of work, it's nice to have some free time, don't you think?" She asked. O

"Yeah, for sure." He replied.

"Even better when you share it when a friend. And I must say I've enjoyed our time together." She moved closer, sitting beside him. "How are things, Naruto? A hero like yourself must get a lot of attention now. Do you have girlfriend yet?" Naruto stared, surprised by the question.

"Um, no."

"Really? A young stud like yourself." As she said this she moved closer slowly to him, sitting up close.

By now his hormones were raging, his cock throbbing for her attention. "What's a young handsome man like you, doing without a girl?" She asked edging ever so closer. Her voice wafted to him so gently sneaking into his bloodstream and ensnaring his senses.

She was now beside him. "To be honest I've always found you quite handsome, Naruto." Her eyes rested on his.

"Can I tell you something, Anko?" He asked, his voice low for her.

"Yes of course, Naruto." She replied eager.

"I always knew you were beautiful. At times during the exams I couldn't help but stare at you." He told to her astonishment.

"Oh, ugly me?" She knew what she was doing.

"You're gorgeous." He said, certain. Without a word she moved forward pressing her lips to his cheek. Their soft slender lips were warm against his skin and stung his cheek with pleasure. She then required more, her heart searing with crazy desire that sent the insane through her heart. A lighting of desire, his alluring eyes, muscles and sweat. He was her morsel and she needed to gobble him up. She moved forward her lips capturing his without question. Once his lips met hers she fought back the hunger to pull him, to take him here and now. Like a raging animal she wanted to dominate him, to tame him and make him know she was in control. The raging lust inside her exploded, her tongue mixing with his splashing together was sending her in a frenzy. Hands eagerly clawed him closer to her, her breasts smashing into his pecks. Breathing became rapid as she began to shake a little, her desire in her grasp, her Naruto in her very fingers. Her hands gradually crept up his body feeling those enticing muscles she knew for so long.

Reigning her thought. Knowing this was not the time and place, she stained herself and leaned back. Taking a moment to grasp her emotion but also bask in the kiss she desired for so long.

"There's something, someone I care for." She told her fervent desire on full boom. Her heart beating faster.

Tsunade still in the other room, watching with a horror. _Don't._ She thought, eye against the hole.

Naruto looked over her with a question. "What is it, Anko?" He whispered and her breathe cut being lost in his blue eyes. Only he had this effect on her.

"I have known for a while, but just saying it, it's difficult when I'm so much older. But I don't care anymore what others think… I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yeah I mean, we spent all this time together and I don't know what to say." Her eyes adverting trying to seem shy.

"I like you too, Anko." He told and she grinned with a glint in her eyes of evil Naruto could not catch.

"For the longest time, I was wondering… If you would want to go on a date?"

His words came forth. "Nothing would be better, Anko. Of course." Anko wanted desperately to grin deviously but stained herself and kept her demented mind under a mask.

"Ok great, come to my apartment around seven." She whispered with a purr in his ear. With that she stood from the water with a deceitful smile. Anko went from the hot spring, swaying her ass for Naruto. Once gone Naruto leaned back, letting a breath slip his lips.

Tsunade still in the other room was now trembling, slammed her hand down, the rage coursing like a mad bull. The stone cracked in a million pieces under her strength. _That bitch._ _Trying to take him from me. I can't._ She knew what needed to be done. Suddenly a smile crept her lips. Above all else, she finally distinguished what must be done. What she required to do, was obvious for so long.

To preserve her love from the arms of the woman by any means necessary. A smile grew wider and wider, until it spread across her face.

 _Naruto will have quite the surprise waiting him._ With an anger she stood, grabbed her clothes pulled them on and with a kick of the door left with a knew objective.


	3. Chapter 3

After another bowl of ramen Naruto headed home through the streets. Each step up the obscure stairs was another to a fate. A fate that he would never grasp impending on him, like a shadow in a fog he could not perceive dawning on him.

Reaching his apartment with a swift opening of his door, he found the flat equivalent as any other day. The kitchen to his left and the sofa to the right, nothing amiss, everything left where it was. Yet with one single step, only one simple movement was needed. Upon entering with no time to react something sharp stung his neck. It seethed deep into his veins, spreading. With fury he lashed out, yet that very instant his body became restrained. He fell to his knees as his breath slowed, vision blurred. The world once bright, began to fade out around him with each second, the room vanishing.

He retained his sensibleness and tried to break free from the grasp. Focusing, he used his might to break from the clutch that descended him. Yet this felt different, perhaps a genjutsu and resilient. He could do nothing, as well their was a sharp pain coursing through him, breaking him.

Looking up, looking for the opponent, he saw a blur of someone before him. A few colors came into vision, but that was all. Frustrating to focus with all his force. Green, and perhaps blond hair. Then with that, nothing. His vision went dark. Eyes lazy, as his face turned blank, falling to the ground with a thud, limp and asleep.

It all happened so sudden for Tsunade, she hardly believed it worked with no mishaps. Before her the now limp young man laid silent. Tsunade stood there with a devilish grin, the first phase was finished. Without a want to waste she grabbed his body by the shoulders. Smirking as she rapidly went to work, dragging him over to his bed, her body trembling with absolute glee.

After a few minutes she reached her house and she rested him on the bed, facing up. Quickly she pulled off his shirt like some fuming beast, tearing and tossing the shirt aside. In no time she pulled off the rest of his nagging clothes. One at a time until finally she found her prize, his naked muscles. Without another second her hands like a magnet to something wonderful, eagerly presses to him, feeling his rigid body. She leases out a weary breathe letting out a satisfied laugh, her heart beating with love. Hands plating to his pecks, finally having him in her hands, devouring every instant of time with elation. Goosebumps deliciously ran up and down her body as she began to shake. After years of yearning and waiting she has him, his flesh against her own. The young man she dreamed of was hers, and no one else's. Where he was always meant to be.

This wasn't her imagination or some fantasy late in the night. But a true certainty, and what a reality it is. The temperature heated up as Tsunade's entire body quivered, her fingers run up ever ridge and rock-hard part of his body, then his fatherly hair. Hands slowly ease down his body, making sure to feel him all of his unclothed physique. This, she had dreamed of it for to long.

Finger tips resting at his boxers. Eyes stare at the cloth, one pull was all that was needed. His boxers, the last piece of clothing. A barrier between her and his cock. One single scrape she could feel it, lick it and taste it. She felt herself edging closer a part of her screaming to rip it off. Sweat ran down her forehead, to feel it in her hand.

In the end she distinguished waiting would wilt it sweeter. Her hand shot back, she distinguished to delay, to feel it when he is conscious. Steeping away she quickly grabbed what was needed. A few ties of ancient rope and with it tied him to the bedposts. Once he was tied she worked a large chest into the apartment and set the large trunk down. Opening it was full of sexual devices as well as ancient artifacts, she found the artifact she needed. A collar more than a thousand years old, as old as time to dominate the user and give the master all say. With a grin she turned over to Naruto, the collar in hand.

Naruto's vision came into understanding with each passing moment. Eyes flicker with each aching second until the world came to life. The previous thoughts came forth crashing down on him like a hangover. Quickly turning to the side to discover some strange foreign building. The unfamiliar kitchen to his right and sheets under his almost naked form. What was not similar was the tight feeling on his wrists, ankles and neck. Tugging on his arms he was immobile. Looking to each side he found each wrist tied tightly to the bedpost. Looking down he found dreadful ropes as well on his ankles tied to the bedposts his dread increasing.

If he could see, a dark black collar wrapped around his neck. His dread rose as he felt weaker. Never once did he seem as weak as now. Pulling harsher, the rope dug into the skin. With a closer inspection It wasn't usual rope but dark laced with a glow, something was off about it.

The instant he was about to speak another voice shot over the air. "Looks like you're having quite some trouble." Naruto became still, he knew that voice. Looking over into the darkness, the time seemed to stretch as a lone person came forth. The shadow was a woman that was easy to perceive. The shadow displaying a pleased Hokage came onward. The air being swallowed around her.

"Tsunade?" he asked confused.

She took several steps forward without a word, swaying like she owned the world, until reaching the bed. Up close Naruto perceived a dissimilar gleam in her eyes. Approximately sinister shining in her pupils he never witnessed. Naruto observed as his apprehension increasing with every second. The smile she wore on her face was so unlike her.

"I'm pleased to see you're finally awake. How are you on this beautiful night?" she asked like nothing was wrong.

"What are you talking about? Untie me!" He declared as he pulled on the rope, struggling.

"No. I don't think I will. But It's ok my sweet. You are in good hands." She purred as her hand gently ran across his abs.

Naruto watched as her eyes looked over his body. She inspected him with her finger running past his lips. He felt like prey. "Finally I have you right where I want you. You can't run. You can't hide." Her eyes rest on his and he found a demon. "You are mine." Naruto pulled desperately on the rope.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto felt sweat run profusely down his body. Tsunade grinned.

"Come now. After all this time? Never once you saw it?" She asked.

"Saw what? Just untie these ropes."

"Now why would I go and do something like that. Your right where you should be." A grin spread. "And why do you think I made you visit so often… Only I wasn't prepared. Finally when the moment rose, when I knew I would confess, when the day dawned and I would make you mine, that bitch stepped in." she paced away, without a word slamming her hand down thru his table, splitting it half with one swipe. The table fell to the ground. "I can't lose you to her, Naruto." She headed back to him as her grip tightened on his arm, her face edged near with a smile. He laid there watching finding a dissimilar Tsunade, a side he never saw. "Can't you see? I need you. And I know you need me." She declared.

Still none of it seemed right. His mind tried to find a rational thought, years Tsunade was a friend and he never saw this madness. "Tsunade, I don't understand. Just untie me and we can talk about this."

"You don't have to understand honey, all you have to do is stay here." her hand enfolded around his neck running against his collar. "Do you feel it, something tugging on your neck?" She asked edging closer, her breath rising with each moment. The insanity increasing.

"Yeah its digging deep, feels like a damn choker." This caused her to beam.

"You would be correct. It's a collar, Naruto. You know why? Your days as a bachelor are over, because I'm yours, and you are mine." Her hand ran up his cheek. "Do you feel weak? Does every part of your body feel feeble? That collar suppresses that nasty demon of yours. Can't have you punching your way out of anything." She pulled herself up onto the bed and straddled his waist without ever losing a beat. Her curvy body presses against him as she pulls off her shirt presenting her amazing bosom to him. The largest pair of breasts in the world in full view. Perky with nipples that stung the air. For the splint second rational thought ran from his mind to stare in awe by the beautiful melons that were hers. Only after a moment his mind came back to him.

Naruto still saw the Tsunade he knew and not the woman before him. "This isn't you and is all wrong, Tsunade. This Is some prank, isn't it?" He asked looking to the side waiting for someone to jump out. Tsunade openly smiled.

"Prank? I came to reveal you how I feel, and you think so low that I would prank you. This is it for us hero." Without another word she can no longer wait another moment. She leaned in without a thought pressing her lips to his. Naruto voice is muffled as the woman leans closer, her tongue sneaking into his mouth and dominating his entrance. Her hands press to his cheeks holding him, the frantic kiss provides her pure elation, every muscle in her body shaking, every nerve lighting up. Desperately she devours him, her tongue slithering against his own. The air seemed tight as she presses her lips to his, nipping his bottom lip. At this moment her entire body is frenzy, she has him, in every way. He is hers and she can do anything. Her kisses begin to ascend his cheeks and forehead. After a period, leaning back with a grin Naruto found her eyes dilated, her face contorted into that of a demon.

Nothing about her was something he distinguished.


	4. Chapter 4

"And you know what I can do with that fancy collar." She leaned up close, her lips up close to his. Her hot breath against his skin and then she said it. "I command you to kiss me. Kiss me like I'm the love of your life." That instant Naruto's head moved gently against his judgment. Trying to resist was useless as he leaned forward. Every muscle not in control until passionately pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss sent a fever through the Hokage. The kiss was tentative and passionate. Leaning back she grinned madly, eyes filled with lust.

Naruto stared at her as panic ran through him. "What have you done?"

"Tell me. You want me."

"What?"

"Tell me that you are mine." With each word he felt his senses amiss.

"I." he struggled.

"Say it. Say it!" Her voice grew louder, something erupted in her cold heart.

"I." like before the power was overcoming his mind and heart. Fighting it with will it was overcoming him.

"I want." Naruto staggered the words trying to lease forward, but be fought.

"Yes." Tsunade leaned in close her eyes great. With desire Tsunade bit her lip.

"I. I." He broke through and remained silent.

"I see you have strength against the power. No matter, after some time the lust will seep through the energy of that collar. In time I will convince you and change your mind." Tsunade descended down his body without a word and ripped his boxers clean off. She shrieked greeted to his half limp thick cock. Eyes traced the full limp fourteen inches up to the engorged head. Up close his dick was thicker than she could imagine. He could do nothing but lay there for his Hokage.

"It's massive." Tsunade said with a blush as she looked to Naruto. Tsunade voice flowed like honey, her cadence always developed into a purr around Naruto. The hero she desired more than her breath. Naruto received her lovely scent yet said nothing.

Leaning down she gave him a clear view of her breasts at the neckline, which plunged deep over her amazing cleavage. Naruto tried not to realize how wonderfully framed her incredibly large chest was.

"You sneaking a peek, dirty boy." She spoke as she brushed her hair back behind her shoulder. He said nothing as her face turned red under his gaze. Cocking a smile she leaned over looking at nude Naruto taking in his now hardening fifteen inch dick and it's massive cockhead.

"Finally I have you… Now, it's only you and me beloved." She said gently leaning back over before Naruto, their faces nearing. Naruto felt her breath on him and was desperately trying not to stare down her shirt to her breasts. Tsunade slowly wrapped her arms around his neck staring at him.

"You get flustered so easily, Naruto." she teased, her beautiful face inching closer to his face her breath on his skin. Just before him he shook his mind from the lust filled sex he wanted to drown in, and brought himself to his senses. It was harder than he realized but after a moment he came to his sense.

"Stop."

"No more demands, no more questions. That collar will take hold if not now eventually. You are mine. Nothing you will do will change that fact… There is no place for you but here." She stated. Naruto tried to deflect, looking away. Tsunade grabbed him by the chin. "You will look at me, or suffer worse than this!" Naruto watched, seething. Tsunade didn't respond lifting his chin and smiled.

"This love I have for you blossomed so much." She pressed her full lips to his. Tsunade soft lips tasted sweet as they surprised Naruto. She forced her tongue against his and grabbed the sides of his head. They kissed passionately. It took Naruto a long moment to break away from her.

"I'm moving the process along Naruto, we both know you want me." she stated as fact. He knew how much she wanted him and he didn't feel the same.

"No. I don't want you." Naruto assured. Tsunade saw red, she immanently slapped him across the face. The anger ran and she slapped him again. After a moment she stained her emotion.

"I'm sorry my sweet but you can't say such things." Naruto saw her shaking seeing the different side. Without a word she pressed her body against Naruto. Her warmth spread from her form fitting clothes to his strong body. She reached a hand up to his face.

"Naruto, my beloved. We love each other and that's what makes this so much sweeter." she whispered convinced, her voice with succulent tone.

"Now remember to keep that mouth from spilling more lies. Just enjoy this with me." Tsunade slid down Naruto's body slowly, allowing her curves to push against every inch of his midsection and against his abs. Her hands followed the places on his body she had just rubbed up against, his tantalizing strong muscles against her fingers. Only her beloved had these muscles that drove her crazy for him. She slid back up his body, tracing his thighs with her fingers. She wanted to feel all of him. Naruto was about to protest when Tsunade pushed her gravity defying tits right to his groin. Electricity shot up Naruto's body as his penis rested in between two tight lobes, teasing him. Tsunade wrapped her arms behind him and gripped Naruto lower's back.

Tsunade rolled her tits as she pressed Naruto into her. Her tits danced in his groin and she felt his penis start harden. Enchanted to feel his tool coax to life, pressing more tightly to him, her tits still rolling over him with serious intent. While trying to persuade himself to pull away, he couldn't help but notice how special the tits on him was. Her tits was a masterpiece. Tsunade tits wasn't just big, it was two massive lobes that bounced wildly when she walked. As she shook it on him, its elasticity went out of control. Her tits rippled and shimmied all over him.

"I feel you, you don't want me to stop! You want this, Naruto." Tsunade observed, still pushing herself on him, feeling his cock against her. Tsunade snapped up, and grabbed Naruto's cock. She pressed his cock against her large chest as she continued driving her dancing tits on him. Naruto couldn't stop his erection from growing as she squeezed her tits with his big member stuck in between her cheeks.

"Oh, it's been to much time. I dream about this cock. I'm so glad to feel it is bigger." Tsunade revealed, feeling the strong, erect member against her tits. Naruto was lost as the warm and curvy body explored him. His large penis was full mast as Tsunade danced on him, and he could feel her against his cockhead. It was not long before his erection tore through her shirt and was strong in the air.

"Oh yes!" Tsunade exclaimed when she felt the thick log. Tsunade swiftly in front of the hero's cock. His pillar was thicker than any with balls double the size of her fist and she marveled at its fifteen inch length. The broad head pulsed angrily and waited, begging to be touched. Tsunade raised a hand to grab the shaft.

"We shouldn't." Naruto demanded half-heartedly.

"Stop fooling yourself Naruto, you have already know the truth. You need me in your life, and I need you. Only you. Always you, and I dreamed of your big dick." Tsunade said, taking his shaft in her hand. Naruto gasped as she held forcefully to his rock hard cock and began stroking. Naruto threw his head back as pleasure coursed up his body. He tried to make another protest, even though he knew it would fail.

Unable to halt Tsunade from working his dick. She responded by manipulating his gigantic leathery, clean balls. Naruto could manage no other thought than the heat forming in his lower region.

"These balls are fucking gigantic, I bet they hold a huge load for your beloved. I know you want to fill me up. You dream of it, you perve." Tsunade guessed, staring up at Naruto with hopeful eyes. She dreadfully wanted to taste his jizz.

Naruto became flush and heat swept through his body. The thought of giving his semen to Tsunade as well excited him in a way he did not want to confess.

Tsunade lowered her head towards the throbbing penis and Naruto felt her hot breath on his throbbing head. She opened her mouth wide and held it just from reach of his pulsing pole he hoped he didn't have to beg like before.

She smiled up at him and pressed her lips over the enormous cock and immensely struggled to fit it snugly in her mouth. Naruto body tensed as she gradually pushed inch after inch down her cavity having as much trouble with it as she did trying to get pregnant from her hero. She tried to take all of his inches of the thickness. Unable to swallow all of him she worked the much she could. Tsunade stopped when she encased ten inches. She still hadn't mastered taking Naruto's massive manhood, always trying her best to please the man she loved.

Descending chocking and gagging. But still with difficulties she yearned with every fiber of her being to give him pleasure. With struggle she let out a cough as it gagged her throat bulging from her cheeks.

A combination of lust and the control was driving him, his was nothing but fading in the mist. Looking down, inevitable no longer wanting to delay. Already he was weak, wanting this he knew. He wanted Tsunade. A trance of ecstasy ran through Naruto. With each second the collar was taking hold of him as well, the lust bubbling to the surface wrapping his mind as so. With each stoke of his cock his strength faded and his lust ran through his heart. Until finally it broke. Looking down he watched her, anticipating.

"Your throat feels… incredible." Naruto finally admitted, his only barriers falling. Her warm mouth struggled, retreated down the length of his shaft taking him and halted at his engorged head. With a grin she kissed the cockhead sweetly. Naruto made a small noise as she teased it with her tongue, giving it sensual licks. Before he tried to shove his hips forward, Tsunade worked her way back down his penis, sucking hard. The pleasure shot through Naruto like a rocket her small mouth trying and failing to incase all of him.

"That feels amazing." Naruto confessed, his penis becoming even harder. Still Tsunade pushed her stuffed mouth down the rigid cock as far as possible and fucked it with her throat. The process causing her eyes to turn red as she punished herself, the huge head punching her. Tears rolled down her face as she refused to stop drooling on the massive mast. Her spit covering his cock as she worked it.

After a few minutes she let herself pick up speed, back and forth the sounds of her gaging filling the room. When Naruto felt she had choked herself suitably, she swooped under the rigid pole and enveloped a huge testicle in her mouth. Naruto was ecstatic her eyes met his as her hand wrapped around his twitching member. Her hand reached up and stoked him with a hast. With her mouth working his balls and cock on tandem with a blur. For an hour she worked him in every fashion causing Naruto to totter on the edge. He felt himself nearing.

"I can't hold my load for much longer, that feels too fucking good." He warned. Tsunade stroked his shaft as she migrated to the both of his large testicles, sucking with predatory intent. Naruto balls tightened, his manhood swelled knees locked, and he prepared to unleash his pent up load. With that said she worked faster. After several moments of her face being a blur his cock swelled.

"I'm goanna cum!" Naruto shouted, crossing the cliff of pleasure. Anticipating his release with excitement, Tsunade broke the air tight seal on his ball sack. She engulfed his concrete dick and allowed it to push into the depths of her throat. Hoping to sallow every last gulp of Naruto's spunk. Its vastness was hard to contain yet she grabbed hold of the bed to ensure she kept it encased.

"Swallow it all down!" Naruto demanded, firing his first blast of thick cum. Naruto gelatinous load cannoned down Tsunade's throat, instantly causing her to be caught off guard filling her full. She gagged and chocked filling her with the thick tasty jizz. Tsunade gripped tightly to the bed, forcing her body to accept the treat. The treat she dreamed of. The second detonation of warm and sweet cum was larger than the first, and it tunneled through to Tsunade's stomach filling her. Chocking on the thick jizz she tried desperately to gulp it down with trouble.

Her eyes grew wide as the cum already caused her cheeks to bulge. Wave after wave continued to pummel into the seductress, causing her great pain and pleasure. Unable to take another gulp she retreated only to be blasted in the face with the thick globes of semen. It seemed like minutes before Naruto stopped shooting sperm onto her and into her hair. "Had the load saved up for me. How nice." Tsunade gulped the last of his delicious nectar with her finger and leaned back wrapping her mouth around him and swallowed his cock. With the delicious down in her stomach slid off his member with a loud popping sound to still find another blast covering her face in the thick treat. She looked up at the hero with a satisfied smile.

"I want you." She saw the collar was finally having the effect she desired. He was hers now. It was time to test to the extent how much the collar had a hold on his mind.

"I knew you would cum for me. You can't help but love my hot and wet dick sucking can you?" she asked rhetorically. "I am unlike any other, I will do anything for you beloved and you for me, the same." she declared. The temptress rose slowly, pushing her curves against Naruto as she did. Kneeling she found he was strong and as hard as a diamond. Tsunade backed away only a few inches and tugged at the low cut opening of her shirt.

"Oh I do want to let you witness these big tits so badly Naruto, but I just can't yet." She teased, pushing her breasts together enticingly testing the waters. Naruto was entranced by them.

"Why. I've done what you want of me." Naruto asked, his resolve nothing but shambles.

"Even though I know you loved shooting your load down my throat, even though I know you want to see these plump breasts, even though I know how much you love me, I still haven't heard you admit it. So tell me. Do you want me my beloved?" Tsunade demanded. Naruto could no longer deny what Tsunade wanted him to admit. He surrendered to her.

"I want your body. I want it so badly. The lies I tell you were false I have always wanted you." He said, his anticipation growing he would have said anything.

"You don't care for that pinkette?" she questioned sweetly.

"I no longer care. Let me see those beautiful tits." He begged. With her victory assured, she smiled and pulled down her tight outfit and threw it down on the ground. Naruto inhaled loudly when he saw her beautiful breasts. With Tsunade's chest freed from the jail that held it, she ran her hands over the tremendous spheres. Her skin was silky, and her small, rosy nipples sat flawlessly in the middle of her pillows. The bountiful boobs rested high and proud on Tsunade, and she stuck her chest out to display them pleasingly. Naruto guessed they were much larger than any. She knew she was in control leaning forward she unhooked the wrists cuffs. Naruto was free yet his mind warped he felt lust in control.

"Go ahead, you have been a good boy, seize them. I know you desire beyond anything to squeeze my big breasts." Tsunade urged. Without a word Naruto hands stretched towards the chest globes he had eyed and sunk his fingers into the divinely soft flesh. The suppleness of her breasts mashed into his palms and he felt her hard nipples dig into his palms. He felt he could play with these amazing tits for the rest of time and he would gladly die doing it. His kneading was intense as he lost himself in the globes of perfection. Tsunade cooed softly as she allowed the man to work her large breasts.

"I never knew how much you loved me. Someone so committed for fighting for good shouldn't be like massaging these tits so much." Tsunade lectured, her successful seduction making her hot. Naruto lifting the undersides of her bags and taking turns meeting his lips to her honeyed nipples. Each nipple was rosy perfection, blessed with natural sweetness he sucked on them with a hunger intent. Causing Tsunade threw her head back as her breasts were sucked.

"That's it. Give in. Admit you want me. Tell me the truth that you have always wanted me." Tsunade felt intense pings of arousal shooting up her spine from the only man she ever loved and the only man she desired. While Naruto was lost as before, yet right now he had no control. Now although he felt the ecstasy course through and wanted to bask in it. At this point he felt he would do anything for her.

"Your breasts taste like strawberries. I love it." Naruto stopped sucking for a second to say. Tsunade was so happy at that instant she smiled wildly. Knowing she needed to give him a present she grabbed his head and pushed his head in between her chest and wiggled her breasts in his face. Smacking against his face her breasts slapped his cheeks with the softness. Naruto was in bliss at moment.

"You love them so much. You want to watch them bounce as you pound my oh so snug pussy?" she asked with a knowing smile. Naruto paused to feel the exceedingly soft fun bags brush against and hit his face. The warmth and texture was perfect and his erection was painfully throbbing for her. The thought of entering her overtook him.

"Yes! I want to fuck you!" he said, his voice muffled by the huge breasts covering his head. Tsunade pulled away from Naruto swiftly, prompting a moan from the man.

"Yes of course I knew you did. I know what you wish for Naruto. I know it well." She responded. Naruto noticed her tight and fit stomach, and toned, sexy legs as she removed her clothes. But his favorite part of her full reveal was the beautifully shaped, pink pussy Tsunade had. The small crevice was glistening, sopping wet from anticipation. Without thought and no longer able to contain her attraction Tsunade darted toward Naruto without a word and hovered above him. The thick head of his shaft rested at the entrance of Tsunade's crevice rubbing against her clit. She bit her lip as she shook violently, letting out a scream. The warmth coming from her was full of desire and tempting promise. His much larger body under her as she stared into his eyes. Her eyes he knew so well.

"I want to feel you inside me." She uttered. He surrendered. She smiled brightly as her hand pressed to his chin.

"My beloved, I always want this." Leaning forward their kiss was gentle as she smiled warmly. Feeling the woman when he first met a kind woman to only find the insanity.

"Never betray me again. Love me." Her voice was soft like a woman he first met. He leaned forward kissing her deeply causing her to feel the same ecstasy wanting it so badly now.

"Drive it in my cunt! Drive it in my cunt now!" the temptress ordered. Naruto had no time to think. He immediately followed the order without question. Naruto with his force behind his hips drove his huge cock into the warm depths of the Hokage. Punching into the depths so deep she lost her breath for moment. The dick destroyed her cunt unlike before. His shaft filling her, causing her to scream.

"I have never had a cock this fucking big! Only you Naruto. This is my penis my beloved." She yelled, as Naruto thick penis reached her cervix stretching her yonder. Naruto thrust into his cutie with intensity. Her warm walls hugged him and tried to accept his thick cock with struggle. Building inside Naruto was frustration, fury, and bliss instantaneously as he didn't think anymore, trying to fit himself inside of her. The tight walls suffocated his shaft pleasingly causing Tsunade some discomfort and pain. Tsunade screamed and screamed as Naruto yelled at the woman he was presently deep inside his thrust with fluidity. His mind on her.

"This is so good. I can't stop fucking your hot cunt! You forced me to stick my cock in your unprotected pussy, Tsunade!" Naruto couldn't stop himself letting the beast take hold again, pounding himself into the woman. Into a abyss, his thrusts now a blur as her breasts bounced wildly. With one final push, one powerful thrust he burst through her cervix causing Tsunade's head to shoot back and to scream as her pussy tightened around him. While staring into the ceiling her orgasm surged through her unlike ever before. Juices coating his cock as her hips rode him. Unlike ever before the pain was too much to bear and she screamed in unbelievable pain, Naruto still fucking her.

For a time she shrieked in delight with throbbing sweetness. After a minute until it subsided. After a minute of the best moment of her life, her orgasm waned. Her body fell forward and remained limp against him. Body resting against his hard pecks she moaned. Naruto was still pumping her the entire time as she felt his rock slam against the back of her womb causing her to grit her teeth realizing how much she needed to be better than anyone. Throwing her body up she moved her body back and forth with him.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I forced you to betray everything! My tits are just too big and soft! My ass is just too round and flawless! You had no choice but to pound my tight, wet snatch!" Tsunade mocked, grinding her hips in rhythm to Naruto's thrusts. Naruto pawed at Tsunade's enormous breasts as they fluidly bounced back and forth. He kneaded the soft pillows, losing himself in the perfect texture of her melons. Naruto leaned down to suck on her delicious nipples wrapping his lips around her nipple.

"Oh my beloved you love it! You love thrashing my pussy while licking at my big tits." Tsunade observed, her pleasure building inside her again. Naruto increased the speed he pounded Tsunade, her eyes grew wide as tears ran down her face. For a half an hour he continued his fucking her to another plain. Her hands clawed at his chest causing him to grunt his penis swelling inside her. Naruto was nearing his climax, and Tsunade knew her lover was going to blow.

"Is my snug snatch too much too handle? Are those heavy balls going to pump load after load of potent jizz to fill my womb? Give me what I wish my hero." Tsunade hoped. Desperately hoped, wrapping her legs around Naruto.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight! This perfect cunt." He accused, teetering on the edge of his release his speed nothing but a blur. His heavy balls slapping against her.

"I'm ready! I'm ready to carry your seed. I know you want me." Tsunade prepared, her pleasure reaching the precipice like nothing else on this planet.

"I'll fill you to the brim!" Naruto stated, pushing deep into her repeatedly.

"If you are so dedicated, then fuck me full!" Tsunade dared, releasing her leg hold. She wanted no force for his choice to give her what she desired above anything on this planet. Naruto was free to retreat. He was able to pull out from the heavenly crevice. Naruto could have stopped his violent pounding. He was capable of not cumming inside Tsunade's fertile womb and impregnating her. But he did it nevertheless.

"I can't halt! I'm cumming!" he hollered, his jubilation coursing through him.

"I'm goanna orgasm too!" She screamed, her toes curling as her climax exploded inside her and her senses turned up as she screamed. _Please impregnate me._ She thought. She felt her body dissolve to pieces her every muscle shook as her voice screeched into the air.

Naruto cannoned his first explosion of jizz into Tsunade, his head pushed right into her womb filling her to the rim. Tsunade yelled and involuntary rubbed her clit against his pelvis. Naruto fired another load of thick, potent semen into the fertile woman the cum filling her and pouring onto the mattress. He shot loads larger than he ever had before, coating the inside of Tsunade's womb with sperm. She bucked her hips below him as sweat ran down her body. Never did her orgasm seem to halt she only rode it harder. For minutes he lost count of how many times he blasted spunk into his lover. As he shot his last explosion of jizz, Tsunade came down from her intense climax. Both breathed heavily, fully satisfied.

"I knew you could do it. I knew you could fuck me full of your seed." Tsunade said, biting the lobe of Naruto ear. Then leaned to him and kissed him angrily wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her as she moaned loudly.

"Please, I want more of you." She said frantically. Naruto said nothing in response. He fucked her and he loved doing it. The two stayed entangled for a long moment, Tsunade ensuring her womb would be fertilized. When she felt it was certain she scooted off Naruto's penis. Not letting this end Tsunade flipped her lovely form and steadied on all fours. Her delicious rear end stuck high in the air, and she swung her beautiful hair to one side. She gave the two round lumps a few shakes, and their fluid motion mesmerized Naruto.

"You did the right thing. It's impossible to not want your beloved. It's impossible to not want to feel the inside of my vagina from behind." Tsunade assured, pleased with her new offer. Naruto became wide eyed. The lust finally fading as well the power went with it. His sense came back as he realized what he had done. The air seemed to crash as he stared at her his sense back.

Anko-

Anko sat in her living room dwindling her thumb, in nothing but panties. _What is taking him._ Currently with a soda in hand she tipped it back, letting the contents fill her mouth. With several thoughts then it came, so clear. The soda was crushed in her hand as she flew out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come here babe." Tsunade told around she spread her legs and bent, her hands on the wall. Displaying her ass for him. "Come and fuck me."

He stood behind her, his monstercock pressed to her. Tsunade said nothing more. Instead she stared down at Naruto's monstercock as it stuck up from between his legs, casting a shadow over her chest, and while breathing heavily it throbbed for her. She brought her hand and grabbed his dick, with a satisfied sigh she pressed the fat, purple cockhead against her dripping snatch, splaying her plump labia apart as she tried to insert it. Her satisfied sigh was quickly replaced with a scream of discomfort. Her snatch was being stretched wide. Again the sight was something she never witnessed. Tsunade's legs trembled and the rest of her body shuddered, which did interesting things to her chest.

Naruto was fearful that she was in pain and would fall quickly grabbed her broad hips. He knew something was wrong and did not want to hurt her.

When Tsunade's warm, slick juices ran down his monstrous shaft however he pressed deeper. No matter how many times she felt him it never changed. After a few moments of getting used to his size, Tsunade released another sigh of satisfaction. She threw her head over her shoulder. "Fuck me." He pushed forward, further into her. Gradually but surely another thick veiny inch disappeared into the blondes pink depths and her body continued to twitch and squirm in pleasure. Although it was clear by now that Tsunade was still feeling pain, Naruto still held on to her hips. Moving with methodical thrusts as the Tsunade winced every now and then.

"So full." Tsunade moaned after a while, rubbing her stomach. It was showing a tube like bulge, despite the fact that several inches of Naruto's monstercock still remained outside of her twitching quim. "How did you manage t-to stuff so much of it inside me?' Tsunade asked, more to herself than Naruto, as she reached out and stroked part of Naruto's shaft amazed by the girth.

He thrusted gradually with effort into it as he gently slid back and forth with a rhythmic thrusts. He grabbed her ass, his feet spread apart and thursted with all the furious intent he had deep inside of him, that beast, his cock stretching her. She screeched in pain. "There you go!" She whimsically purred shooting over her shoulder. He thursted into her again with power the wet slap filling the room. Tsunade grumbled something under her breath, but despite her apparent anger at Naruto, began to move her hips as the flow of her juices increased. In only a few moments loud, wet sucking sounds echoed through the room as Naruto body was a blur and Tsunade's rode his monstrous pole while her clear, orgasmic juices jetted from her plump muff with each thrust. Naruto himself was moving with speeds in tandem with the Tsunade, while holding on to her broad hips as if his life depended on it.

It had only been a few minutes since the young man had grasped her from behind, but Naruto's groin and part of his stomach were already shining with Tsunade's juices. When he looked up he noticed the blissful expression on the Tsunade's face, instead of the livid, almost injured, expression she had shown previously. Apparently what they were doing helped her get whatever had been troubling her out of her system, like she asked Naruto. That or she was simply enjoying the way in which they did it. His thrusts were now becoming powerful slamming into her.

After a few moments Tsunade stopped moving completely and started gasping for air. At first, Naruto thought that something was wrong with her. But when her sopping slit tightened around his member and refused to let go, he realized she had hit a big orgasm.

She arched her back and her body twitched, making her breasts jiggle pleasantly as she continued to gasp for air while her head stared at the ceiling. He felt her pussy tight around him trying to milk him as she let out several screams. Although a part of him knew this was what she demanded, Naruto still a blur. She had been coating his member and stomach with her orgasmic fluids for a while now. Tsunade smiled impishly bringing her hips back ready for his thrusts.

"Oh yes Naruto fuck me like I'm your bitch." She screamed tears in her eyes absolutely loving this, Naruto fucking her to the pleasure high she never reached before. This only made him go mad for her his hips thrusting madly into her with no rhyme or reason just pure lust. Sweat covered their bodies as Naruto lost control, fucking her with a blur trying desperately to fuck her to oblivion. She honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least her legs were begging to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache. After half an hour of Naruto fucking her he felt his cock swell nearing his imminent release.

"Tsunade." he gasped, as he didn't stop his mad thrusts.

"Yes." She asked as her tongue was currently lolled out of her mouth.

"Tsunade I'm goanna cum." He stated.

"Do it Naruto make me your baby ma ma Naruto give me you cum and make me pregnant with your thick spunk!" She screamed. Hearing this turned him on. In no time his cock swelled, he didn't know why he did it but he couldn't help it. Leaning forward he planted his lips to hers kissing her passionately as he still pounded her. Tsunade screamed in his mouth as her pussy tightened on his dick, her hips bucked as she came all over his cock, her juices dripping down. Just as she came he fired his first thick hot wad of jizz directly into her womb, hoping his cum would get her pregnant. His blasts of cum were massive and hot filling her in to no time her womb was overflowing with his cum dripping down. Several of the sperm where on a mission finding their way to her eggs getting her what she wanted so badly from her Naruto. After a minute Naruto fired his last blast into her pussy. He and Tsunade basked in the glow of their orgasms, he looked at what was the goddess before him and again he couldn't help himself his cock still hard.

"Oh my you're such a horny boy aren't you." She giggled as Naruto was desperately sucking on her ass. He leaned back staring at her.

Tsunade stood there for a moment relishing the image of the still erect Naruto before her. Those years she remembered dreaming of Naruto. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you!" She told him. Tsunade was no woman to wait.

"I know what you want." He said and without a word he dropped his face and forced himself into her twat.

"Oh fuck!" she with her legendary bright grin. Feeling her cunt turn into a waterfall and leak out. Waiting for his cute face under her.

"I'm going to eat you out." He told, her breaths were hard and rapid finally having her desire.

She felt his face slide under her sopping cunt and she gave a small gasp of surprise. She moved her pussy around, settling herself a little more comfortably her hands on his head without crushing him, her movements delicate and controlled.

He breathed in deeply, the muskier scent of her pussy juices filling his nose. He started licking her cunt, cleaning off her juices from her and swallowing them down. He drank her nectar eagerly, enjoying every beat and light kiss he placed on her wet hole. Tsunade felt he ping of bliss. Tsunade's cunt dripped more juices down on him, turning his face shiny and gleaming. She groaned and shook on top of him, wondering what his tongue would be like buried deep in her hole. Perhaps she would never let him come out. She felt him give her a delicate lick across her pussy lips, then a gentle kiss against her clit. And finally he dived right inside, pushing his wet tongue into her needy little hole.

She heard him sniffing her moist hole and drenched lips as his tongue delved in. A moan of ecstasy sounded as his tongue licked along her slit and the petals of her love flower, cleaning up all the mess her juices were making. Tsunade gave a sharp cry and shivered on top of him when his tongue speared her depths, getting so deep into her wet hole she nearly passed out. That was a sensation which would stay with her forever, and she would not let it go to waste.

"Don't stop babe. Don't you ever stop your so fucking good!" She started humping his face, using one of her hands to press his mouth against her cunt and encouraging him to eat her out better. He grabbed her large ass with both hands and kept using his tongue inside her, eating her out with amazing skill. As he sucked on her lips, his tongue trailing along the slit as to keep collecting her sweet dew, then shoving it into her fuckhole to deposit it in there and then come back for more. She bounced her hips up and down on his face, being very careful not to hurt him as he licked her to her first orgasm. As he worked her, his hands moved pinching her clit. In no time whatsoever Naruto brought her to a honeyed orgasm, as the feeling crept on her. It was even sooner than she expected as nothing compared to such bliss before.

Her orgasm denoted with a shriek. She screamed as she started spurting all over his face, her cunt like a geyser. Eyes crossed as she sprayed hot juices all over him, humping his face harder than ever, her pussy gushing uncontrollably. Surprisingly, this had the effect of enhancing her and getting her orgasm to grow larger. This orgasm was all consuming, every fiber lit up and Tsunade eyes rolled into the back of her head. Going on and on she felt drool run down her lips her body trembling, pressing Naruto into her crotch.

After a time she stumbled back satisfied and needed a moment. It was like she came down from cloud nine. Having difficulty trying to properly think straight. "Fuck, that was amazing… I cleared my schedule we will be here all day." Gazing down she saw Naruto's fifteen inch horse cock begging to be touched, throbbing for her with pre jizz dripping from the tip.


	6. Chapter 6

After hours of lustful sex Naruto felt he needed more. Before Tsunade could utter another word, a simple sentence to slip into the air, the door burst open. Before either moved Naruto saw a flash, the Hokage was kicked in the stomach. Her breath was lost as she was sent flying from the bed and through the room, sending her to the other side. Ending up to crash into the wall, portions of the plaster crumbled from the sheer force as the blonde haired woman fell and stood back up, her eyes filled with malice.

At that instant before the Hokage could make a move of her own, Anko flashed to her and acquired a hold. Apprehended her by the throat, her fingers digging deeply into her skin.

With her arm tightly extended, she leaned in. "I told you already, granny he's mine. Get that through your thick scull, or do I need to bash it open for you." Tsunade looked down at the woman, and simply smiled.

"No you won't. And he's, Not." Tsunade leaned forward and pressed her feet firmly to the wall. With power pushing headlong sending power through her body and with it the two fell forward to the ground. The floor rose up to meet them, Anko's body slammed against the floor losing her grasp. Now with Tsunade on top of her. Without a moment to give her opponent a chance she grabbed her joinin by the cuff and rose with her in hand. With ease she lifted he woman off the ground, power surging through her veins. Power coursing through her veins, she brought the purple haired woman over her head and back down into a table. Causing the wood to splinter under the weight and break into pieces with the purple hair woman in the tatters.

At that moment Naruto watched, his Hokage preoccupied. He tried to lean forward. Everything a blur of motion, his mind still impaired, but he fought it. He knew he needed to wake from a slumber of restrain to help her. For a minute he focused his energy and what little control he attained. Trying desperately to contest this feeling. He sensed as if he was vexing to break it from his subconscious. Over a period his awareness came to see no truth only he saw lust that was fallen before him.

The sounds of punches and swears sounded. Wet meaty punches flew off in the foreground as Naruto worked the clasp with resolve. The two moved through the room, a storm of Tsunade's punches as another table was kicked clean through the middle, in half. Anko flipped and dodged the attacks as she scored a few minor blows of her own.

After a while the two halted before the other, the sweat apparent, their substantial breath obvious. Anko grinned, never gaining the chance to fight the legendary sanin, but almost with a certain respect she stopped.

"I see you finally got what you wanted." Anko stated rubbing her mouth filled with blood.

"It took some time, but I always do." She said with a certainty, dusting of her shoulder.

"Still can't fight worth a damn. I don't know how you could ever think to keep up with him. He's known to be hyper." She told.

"Me? You're too sluggish. You can barely last one night. Trust me." The bombshell told with a certain glee.

Anko looked over and saw it, saw a collar on her Naruto. "What have you done!?"

"I told you I have my ways." Tsunade told. Anko quickly thought of her options and needed her Naruto. She knew she was no match for her Hokage but with this info knew her way to take advantage of the situation.

"If you don't let me have him. I will tell everyone about this." Anko told with a glee.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I will tell. Not only that, but voice my concerns to everyone about your fun. You will lose your job and be a disgrace for what you've done." Tsunade grimaced an irritation for herself, scared of that thought. The thought worse than those of any other, even of inferior quality than the woman beside her. Turning back to a more prominent thought. "I know we have been enemy's but from this new problem I have learned and I can't help but see I have a problem. A problem whom we could both benefit. I know we share a common desire. A desire you seem to let flourish. Because of this, Tsunade I think the two of us can help each other. If you want me to keep this secret, you have to let me do what I want as well."

"Ah, why do you make this so hard…" her eyes looked back and forth feeling frustration more than ever. She knew her dreaded answer. If Anko gained her way out in the village she would never have him again.

The two stood there, hands on their hips. Tsunade eyes were massive as her body never seemed to stop shaking with fury seeing Anko. Naruto watched the look of all consuming, as their eyebrows narrowed at the other, their body's filled with rage. She was facing the young woman. Tsunade always showed revulsion towards her enemy. But Anko began to spin around the Hokage and Naruto.

"I know we've had our differences, and I know even more, what we want. Deep down in your heart what your desire is, just so happens to be mine." She began to saunter around the woman, her lips spilling her thread of manipulation. "I can sympathize with you, burning in your core you can't help but let it blister your mind and body…" Her lips press to Tsunade's ear, soft as a whisper. Her words having the effect on the woman. "It burns your brain in a seething rage, you seem to try and grasp it, but always by some means, and someway it loosens from grasp. Just when you think you have it, it runs away. Every day you feel dizzy with the desire and yet you can never let it detonate. It vexes you." Anko stared at Naruto, breathing became short, her hands began to shake. "Would you risk to lose him. I'm here now and ready to speak to the elders about this. But if you let me join you we can have some fun together and share him. Double the amount of eyes and the time with him. I bet you can't be here at all stretches of the day. Doubles our chances, and I won't let anyone know."

At that instant she had no option, with only moments of time. Against her better judgment turning her attention back to the purple haired woman, knowing what she wanted more than her own breath. "Fine."

Anko smiled. "Now what's with the collar?"

"This collar helps me. As you can see his will is stronger than the utmost. That's our Naruto a thousand beats of power a second, never a moment of breath, always on the move."

"If you promise to never speak to anyone about this you may indulge, anyway you deem fit." Curious Anko acquired a few steps of her own forward staring at the hero of the leaf. It was bizarre to see him motionless like this, to see the hyper ninja stand still, while he was always on the move. As if this was a world of it's own.

Her hand rose with an uncertainty, almost an inch from his face. Closing the gap finally her fingers graced his naked skin. With a glee she let out a sigh, this desire left to burn, pure elation ran through her.

Naruto stood as her fingers ran across his pecks, his body scorching to the touch. Finally she could be feel that rage inside her flourish. Hand moving down to his abs lower and lower to his crotch and finally grabbed his massive dick. Taking a grab of the tree trunk dick, he didn't flinch, he didn't move a muscle keeping still. Anko couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. "He's so damn big, and thick." Anko could only think of what it must felt to have him raging inside her.

"I know. Fifteen inches." Tsunade told from experience.

"And this is quite the device…" staring into his eyes she saw her desires laid out before her on a platter. As her only wish and deepest desire. That only wish she could never make herself came with an answer.

Anko beamed with a devious smile. "Now it's time for his loving. Naruto why don't you give our new friend a royal welcome." He leaned forward grabbing her in an instant and kissing her. Naruto could see something in her eyes. Something in the mist of her pupils. Anko with a smile of her own. Naruto saw not one pair of eyes staring over him, but two. Anko couldn't help but grin by the sight, her brain a flutter of perverted thoughts.

With her hand she ripped off her clothes, standing naked. Naruto took a breath as the beautiful known as Anko stood before him. Her breasts more supple, tantalizing and bigger than any woman he had ever seen. Expect his Hokage of course. Gazing down to her slim waist and shapely legs all together she was a beautiful goddess. Naruto was the one to fulfil her darkest fantasies, her deepest secrets hidden in the recesses of her perverted brain. The thought of keeping him for herself came to the fore of her mind.

Turning around she stood before him. "I think it's time you showed our new colleague some attention." Anko came before Naruto.

Anko stood there for a moment relishing the image of Naruto before her. Those years she remembered dreaming of Naruto, licking his face as an excuse to get close. She saw him naked and damn did it feel good. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you!" She told him. Anko was no woman to wait. "Now let me show you all of me." She said as she stood up reveling her bright pink pussy for him. He could see she was wet with her pussy dripping. "You made me like this Naruto." She said as she walked up to him straddling him above his waist she looked at him and smiled leaning forward kissing him desperately as she stuck her tongue into his mouth searching his mouth. He returned the kiss, hungrily kissing her. She leaned back smiling at him seeing he deserved well from her. Leaning forward again kissing him passionately like no one ever had received from the legendary Anko. Leaning back again she grinned.

"I hope your ready Naruto, because I have been for so long. Sit down." She said. He did sitting down on his bed, his cock standing straight up. She grabbed his cock aiming it up to her pink pussy. Slowly she lowered herself, impaling herself on his dick. Gingerly she lowered herself feeling the head pop into her twat causing a loud scream. His cock spreading her open wide, tears running down her face. She screamed as the cock was splitting her like no cock had ever.

"Oh Naruto you sure have a legendary cock." She screamed as she took more of him savoring the pain as the massive prick was doing what no dick had ever done to her, causing so much pain but also so much pleasure. After a few more inches she bounced several times taking a few inches. He groaned her cunt felt amazing hugging his penis, nothing ever felt this good he thought as he watched his villain bounce on his cock.

"Oh fuck Anko." He said unable to think as his cock was being squeezed tightly by her wet pussy.

"Yea Naruto I know you love it." She was bouncing up and down, he immanently leaned forward grabbing her tits, wrapping his palms around the two globes, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the breasts. She moaned as he played with her tits. He couldn't help but worship the amazing tits spending what felt like forever squeezing her breasts.

"Oh you see I knew you like'em big." she felt her entire body was hitting a high. "Oh Naruto you naughty boy." He planted his feet on the ground and grabbed her thighs lifting her up and with all his power he thrusted up into her as he brought her down on him, his cock breaking past her cervix into her womb, fitting all fifteen inches into her. She let out a pleasure filled scream into the room as her back arched painfully as she came, her whole body trembling as she received the most intense orgasm she had ever known.

The type of orgasm which had been haunting her dreams for some time. This was a feeling she would crave for the rest of her life, loving it. With no time for her to recover he began painfully thrusting into her not caring if it hurt her in the process. His cock pounding into her with a barrage of thrusts unable to stop this felling like just letting go letting his lust fuck him into Anko forever which he gladly was doing.

He drove his dick deep into Anko, over and over again, until Anko couldn't take it anymore, she screamed her way as her head flew back as Naruto fucked her. "Oh yes Naruto fuck me like I'm your bitch. I'm your bitch." She screamed tears in her eyes absolutely loving this, Naruto fucking her to the pleasure high she never reached before. This only made him go mad for her, his hips thrusting madly into her with no rhyme or reason just pure lust. Sweat covered their bodies as Naruto lost control, fucking her with a blur trying desperately to fuck her to oblivion. Doing just that, the sounds of slaps filled the room, Naruto's body a blur as Anko's eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

She was receiving the fuck she wanted desperately from the young man. And he gave It and then some. His fat cock smashing her womb, reshaping it to his likings. Anko had lost what was real as the orgasms flashed though her constantly, loving every second.

She honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache and yet Naruto never halted as he fucked her. After half an hour of Naruto fucking his sensei he felt his cock swell nearing his imminent release.

"Anko." he gasped, as he didn't stop his mad thrusts.

"Yes." She asked as her tongue was currently lolled out of her mouth.

"Anko I'm goanna cum." He stated.

"Do it Naruto. make me your baby ma ma Naruto give me you cum and make me pregnant with your thick spunk!" She screamed. Hearing this turned him on. In no time his cock swelled, he didn't know why he did it but he couldn't help it. Leaning forward he planted his lips to hers kissing her passionately as he still pounded her. Anko screamed in his mouth as her pussy tightened on his dick, her hips bucked as she came all over his cock, her juices dripping down. Just as she came he fired his first thick hot wad of jizz directly into her womb, hoping his cum would get her pregnant. His blasts of jizz were massive and hot filling her in to no time her womb was overflowing with his cum dripping down. Several of the sperm where on a mission finding their way to her eggs getting her what she wanted so badly from her Naruto. After a minute Naruto fired his last blast into her pussy. He and Anko basked in the glow of their orgasms, he looked at what was the goddess before him and again he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward latching his mouth on her erect nipple.

"Oh my you're such a horny Naruto aren't you." She giggled as Naruto was desperately sucking on her tits. He leaned back staring at her.

"Does Naruto want more?" She asked.

"Yes." He stated. She stood up off him, his still rock hard cock slipping out of her pussy. She walked away from him then dropped down on all fours pointing her ass up at him.

"Well then come and get it Naruto." She said with a devious smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A full week had passed, Naruto fucking Tsunade and Anko nonstop. Every day the two women and Naruto shared a passionate session that lasted for hours. Naruto unleashed his lust bringing the women to blissful orgasms. After all that time Naruto's demeanor was no longer the same. He had been accustom and became unlike his self with every passing of the day. And it was a night like all the others. The cold evening was casted over the silent village. The young blonde traveled through the streets, he had been told to meet Anko in a dark alley. And there he currently stopped in the darkness, coming to find her waiting for him.

She stood with a grin, only a flickering light showing her form. "You finally made it." She grabbed him by the hand as she leaned in, her tongue slipped into his mouth. She greedily sucked on his tongue. He heard her moan and repeatedly lashes his tongue in her mouth until she's squirming. Anko smiled. "Come here." Anko turned and bent over before him, pulling her skirt down to the floor without a thought showing her sopping pussy and bubble butt.

Naruto looked behind him, the alley was exposed in complete sight to the street, villagers passing by every second. All the while Anko loved the taboo of the open area. Once Naruto was sure no one saw them he stood closer as Anko spun her ass in front of him, a wide smile on her face. "I think it's time I finally had your dick up my ass." She said with a wicked wide grin.

"You think you can take my shaft in your ass. Its goanna be kind of tough."

Anko glared at Naruto. "Are you questioning me?"

"No. Just stating the obvious. It's goanna hurt."

"Then all the better. Now how about you shove that fat pillar in my oh so sweet ass." With no more to say Naruto pulled down his pants, his thick cock popping out for her. Then he lined up his shaft and pressed it to her asshole. "I bet you want my tight ass, don't you?" Anko asked over her shoulder. "Oh, my hole is so small Naruto." the temptress teased. A whimper of anticipation came from Anko as she felt his manhood tease her entrance. Heat shooting up and down her body. Naruto pushed his way with his herculean penis, and her little asshole parted. She began to scream when the massive head tried to fit inside her butt. Naruto held onto Anko's bubble butt as he fucked into her, his shaft disappearing into her warm depths. Naruto pulled his cock away to the tip of the engorged head, and plunged back down with thick trunk. He rhythmically repeated his butt-fucking, loving every second.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled into the shadows of the alley and into the open village. Naruto grabbed her firm ass and welcomed the tight sheath around him. Anko's anal walls tightly gripped him all the way from tip to base all the while she squirmed on the long dick.

Naruto felt nothing but elation as his head was encased in her tight cavity. Her butt was warm and hugged him snuggly as he palmed her ass vigorously. Naruto continued his descent with the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic.

"Your insane dick is so good!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Her cries were answered by her punisher. Naruto gripped her hips and with swift force shoved her all the way down to his pelvis. Anko went silent. A moment passed as she realized Naruto had forced this entirety of his pillar into her anal cavity.

Anko screamed not caring if any passerby heard her, hoping someone saw them. Naruto thrusted into her never halting.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she shouted, the unimaginable pain shooting through her. Anko's blood thickening shriek filled the city and cancelled every other sound. Naruto was deafened by her shout, but felt no remorse. He drove his hips upward. The ass reluctantly accepted him, and it wrapped around his dick more tightly. Naruto gasped in pleasure, and felt every part of his body tighten. Anko, despite the incredible pain kept her legs up as he pushed his hips forward. She looked behind her and Naruto saw the pretty face had reddened and tears flowed.

"You fucking love it!" Anko yelled.

"It is so damn tight, Anko! Tighter than your cunt," Naruto admitted as he enjoyed her anal cavity. She pulled her butt off the throbbing cock, until the head almost slipped out of her. Then she pushed herself back into Naruto's pelvis. She screamed again.  
Naruto growled but he continued to slam into her tight puckered hole, ripping her open. Over and over he drove his hips forward until he buried in her so deep that his balls are slapping against her plump flesh, making her butt cheeks and tits jiggle with each inward thrust. He stared at Anko taking her. He felt her in his grasp. "Anko I want you!"

"Yes. I know. Fuck me!." She yelled.

"You want it rough!?" He asked.

"Yes! Do anything you want with me my love!" Anko had lost all sense as she desired her love. Being lost in lust and love, Anko didn't know what she was saying. "Yes! Yes! Naruto! My Love! You have full control of me!" as she yelled this, Naruto felt in that moment he could take control again after so long. Feeling elation without another moment he gripped his collar and ripped it off and threw it on the ground. The collar crashed against the floor. Now with a grin he grabbed her hair in his fist and cruelly yanked her head back, using it like a leash as he began to brutally fuck her. His full fifteen inches punching into her ass. Anko taken by surprise, eyes bulge as the implausible, torture took hold of her. Anko felt as if her asshole was now the size of a tunnel.

Naruto shouted in ecstasy. Her tight walls again gripped him, sending his nerves into overload.

"Now YOU TAKE MY PUNISHMENT!" Naruto commanded. He began to gallop on Anko as if her life depended on it. Sweat ran down her body as he thrust into her asshole, driving Anko crazy seeing stars. Her asshole being ripped apart by Naruto's brutality. His thrusts are a blur in her, Anko's ass becoming dark red being stretched. He palmed her slippery ass and watched it bounce in fluidity to his motions. Anko fingers squeezed the wall as she yelled out.

"Fucking hell... You're so damn tight. You're strangling my cock."

"OWW, IT HURTS! YOUR COCK IS TOO BIG!" she screamed behind her.

Naruto ignored her, pounding into her ass over and over in the dark alley. His thrusts are relentless. He can feel her body trembling in fear and pain but soon realizes that she's shivering in pleasure. He heard her scream in pleasure, and she grinds back against him, meeting his violent thrusts and gripping the wall to keep from collapsing. He brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust punching through her causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, his fifteen inch cock punching in her bowels. Anko's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so big in her ass before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his torso, completely lost loving being dominated. Over and over again the waves crashed through her, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out. He stayed balls deep inside her while she took a breather coming down from the best orgasm of her life, so ecstatic and beautiful, wave of her fem-cum washed over.

Once the pain subsided, Anko began to feel pleasure in her butt, Naruto reaching deeply inside her. She moaned loudly as his head hit her caverns, and he increased the speed of his gallop.

Naruto continued this for an hour until his cock swelled. Naruto thrusted deep several more times, powerfully pushing his cock deep into her. With a final thrust his dick throbbing in her he exploded. A massive blast of thick jizz fired straight into Anko's butt, filling her up with so much hot cum. Almost a gallon of thick cum filled the purple haired bombshell. She felt the hot spunk inside her filling her, making her grin. Anko's belly started to swell, Naruto stuffing her with his thick spunk, he never appeared to stop.

After his orgasm finally stopped Anko looked back seeing his evil smile. "Anko this is goanna be one hell of a night." Anko looked at him worried, her thoughts broken as he slammed forward pain shooting through her. She knew she wasn't ready.

It had been several hours of this Naruto never stopping no matter how many times she screamed. After all these hours Anko finally crashed on the ground, limp and out cold. Naruto looked down at the woman knocked out, cum covering her body. With a smile Naruto leaned down and grabbed the collar. With it he wrapped it around her neck. "Now you can be mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Later in the day Naruto was finally content without the collar and knew he needed to celebrate. He distinguished a drink after all of this chaos was the best option. Leaving for the closest bar through the village. He traveled deep down countless dark and drab alleyways of the village on this gentle day. The streets were filled with laughs and bustle. Unknown to Naruto a hooded figure was tailing him from afar. They stood out of sight and he never noticed.

As he went down the streets the countless roads became ever so empty and almost no one. After some time Naruto came to a halt before the tavern with wooden doors before him and the sounds of no laughter coming from inside. The sight was utterly strange. Looking back the streets began to shake as a mist fell above him. Almost immediately feeling unsteady his head began to blur, feeling sick to his stomach. He began to stumble until his lungs were feeling tight as an image of a pale woman stood and the world turned to pitch darkness.

Naruto slowly came to, he blinked several times, his surroundings coming more clear by the second. He found himself in a large room and sitting on a chair. He found both hands were tied behind his back with a strong metal wire. He tried for minutes to break free from the wire but it was useless. He sat there and waited for his fate. "Damn it not again."

"Finally you have woken up." A voice all to familiar came from the darkness. Naruto found the last person he thought but he was staring at the rabbit goddess, the pale skinned woman with large ears and with a pair of massive tits that stood high and firm on her chest, defying gravity and capped with big, round pink areolas and thick nipples. As his eyes drifted lower, he briefly looked at her inhumanly slender waist and flat tummy which was missing a belly button, but ignored it when he spotted her plump cunt between her thick thighs. Naruto simply stared at Kagyua, yet not taken by surprise. This was becoming a daily routine in his life. "Maybe you could let me go. That would be great." He told without emotion.

She grinned coming closer. "Let you go? But I spent so much energy to get you here, and after all you did to disrespect me I can have no more tolerance for that. Besides you need someone like me. Your part of my nursery and I can't have you harmed in anyway." She told with an absolute smile.

"A demonic woman, I'll pass." He told adverting his eyes.

"Are you sure about that Naruto." She asked with a devious smile. "I finally know now I don't hate you with every fiber of my being for trying to defeat me, I don't want to devour you for all your chakra. No, I care for you, your warmth fills me up unlike anyone ever did. I realized killing you would be pointless, I had a better idea, to keep you for my own always is the better option. You will be there to fill my every whim." she said as she hugged herself with hearts for eyes. Naruto could see the definition of madness before him. "And you will be mine now and always." Naruto sat unfazed.

"I would prefer if you just let me go." He told. She was now standing over him.

"I'll make that a no. But I will fill my needs. Now let's not waste any more time, we both know what we want." She smiled feeling the anticipation was running through her, like nothing before. She wanted Naruto, the young man she had hated for after all this time, to fuck her unlike anything else and sink him into her. Slowly she trailed down his body, her soft breasts pressing against his body. Naruto watched as the bombshell sunk down to her knees and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of his pants. She looked at him for a moment with a smile. Then instantly, she brought his pants down to the ground. His massive dick flung out into the open air standing tall causing Kagyua to shriek seeing the largest cock she ever encountered, inches in front of her face.

"Holy fuck. That's your dick!" She said astounded, eyes growing wide as she gasped in awe at the monster before her. Before Kagyua, stood Naruto's tall fifteen inch monster cock, with testicals double the size of her fist. It looked menacing to her, like it would destroy her little pussy. She felt incredibly turned on as she stared at his absurd huge monster cock, thicker than her forearm. Not being able to comprehend the unbelievable size of him. Naruto's penis was like a large arm. It was thick at the base, all the way up the shaft, leading to an enormously engorged head. Her mouth began to water at the thought of tasting the wonderful cock in front of her. She took her hand and cupped Naruto's testicles, gently caressing them.

"These balls are so big Naruto." she purred. "I bet there is so much cum for you to give."

Very gradually the demon extended her arm wrapping her hand around the base, her fingers grasping him, feeling how hot and throbbing powerfully he was, her hand not being able to cover half of his thickness. It was so incredibly hard, veins and a strong feeling more rigid and dense than any of the men she'd been with. She lost track of time as she studied the fat dick before her, in complete awe.

"Kagyua you there?" Naruto stated looking down at the woman between his legs. Kagyua had been starring for a minute straight lost in thought, his words snapping her back to reality, glancing up at Naruto still in shock.

"What a fucking enormous dick… Naruto you have the biggest fucking penis." Kagyua stated looking up at him. With his cock still in hand she couldn't wait to see what he tasted like deep down her throat. _Can't wait to give this big boy a ride._ Gently she began to massage his shaft, stroking him off, moving her hand up and down the entire length. The busty woman smiled watching as his cock throbbed.

He couldn't lie to himself. _That feels so fucking good._ Naruto cooed. She smiled liking how the young ninja enjoyed her hand job.

"Let go of your life, and let Kagyua's mouth take care of you. Let yourself become mine." She stated as she leaned forward and gave a gentle lick to the underside of his throbbing cock triggering Naruto to groan. She then gave the massive bulbous head a very, long slow lick, trailing circles around his head, Naruto feeling ecstasy. No matter how much Kagyua licked and spat, she still felt she wasn't even close to getting the whole thing wet. Gathering a few strains of sweat around her panted lips. She then felt ready for the impossible shaft.

The bombshell leaned forward and opened her maw wide to receive the immense dick, her jaw stretching wide to accommodate the enormous manmeat. With one last look into Naruto's eyes she pushed the massive head into her greedy little mouth. His massive girth stretched her lips as she took in as much of him as she could. Her lips were pulled so far apart by taking him inside she felt they would snap. With the fat penis-head filling her stretched mouth she was having trouble fitting more cock down, cheeks bulging.

Pushing forward the cock filling her, savoring the taste of Naruto's manmeat as she pushed advancing, stretching her throat. Naruto groaned as her tight mouth suffocated his cock. Tears ran down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick she could have hoped for, traveling further down, her saliva coating the thick trunk. Once she made it to ten inches she came to a halt, his dick deep down the back of her throat, his thick head pressing against the back of her throat.

 _Of fuck, Kagyua._ Naruto delighted the tight mouth smothering his cock. She brought her lips back up to his head, sucking tightly as she did and continued the process. Kagyua sucked with effort. Flicking his muscle to slather the dick while she tightened her throat. Squeezing her neck to choke the shaft in her throat as she milked the cock. The Uzumaki groaned as Kagyua drew her lips back. Dragging her mouth slowly off the shaft to its head. Her warm mouth retreated down the length of his shaft and halted at his engorged head. Naruto groaned as she teased it with her tongue. The goddess worked her way back down his penis, sucking hard. The pleasure shot through Naruto like a rocket.

It was her goal to take this stud's entire godly shaft into her mouth. Sucking the first ten inches while stroking the rest, her head rocking upon his shaft. She kept up this pace for several minutes, wanting the young blonde's fat cockmeat. With each stroke she took him a bit deeper down causing her to gag and cough, no regard for her loss of breath. She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her drool traveling down making his cock glisten. She pushed even further as she took fifteen inches of dick in her mouth, his musky smell intoxicating. Naruto grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his fat cock.

Soon it became clear, never could she image being able to take the full mast of his manmeat. She thought she met her match, unable to tame this massive monster. She came to halt unable to take more and looked up at Naruto. He looked down to see why she stopped. In no time, the sounds of wet sucking, of face-fucking filled the room. She slowly pushed her down, inch by meaty inch. She took him further, his cock pushing down her throat, cutting of her air. After several strokes she stopped her nose pressing against his waist, she had taken the entire fat fifteen inched prick into her throat. Finally, after several long, blissfully rough minutes of vicious face-fucking, Kagyua's nose became buried in the wild, untamed blond pubes that rested around the base of his cock. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, kissed his groin. She had made it all the way down. With a deep, breathless, weak moan that vibrated his pillar of dick-meat, she came, eyes rolling all the way back as her spasming pussy sprayed and gushed her juices all over herself, drenching her thick thighs and soaking through her slutty thong. His rod so deep down in her throat her neck bulging, clearly visible. She felt lightheaded, unable to breathe as she gargled his massive slut-splitter, precum sputtering from his tip in copious amounts. Her eyes turned red as she punished herself, the huge head punching her. Tears rolled down her face as she refused to stop slobbering on the massive mast.

"Holy fuck you took my entire cock." Naruto said pleased with the sight, his manmeat so far deep in the woman's throat. Slowly she traveled back up to the head. She moved at a slow pace getting used to the size. Once ready she wanted to provide Naruto with the finest treat she could think of.

In an instant Kagyua moved her mouth with unearthly haste. Slamming her head down on him and pulling back up with no regard for her sputtering, gagging and loss of breath. Naruto, feeling her tight mouth moving with such speed, in total ecstasy as this woman he only met minutes ago was sucking his fat dick at an absurd speed. The demon certainly put effort into her sucking, using her technique on the stud's thick manmeat, her head a blur as she raised her hands stroking the base. She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her drool traveling down making his cock glisten. She pushed even further as she took fifteen inches of dick in her mouth, his musky smell intoxicating.

Her sluttily sweet climaxing went with a squeal. An arc of pussy juice fired from her greedy, plump slit. She moaned at the sight wetting herself. Kagyua purred. Naruto grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his fat cock.

She sucked him vigorously, working with her hands, lips and tongue to pleasure him. He seemed perfectly in control with his enormous erection getting all the attention she could give it, with no sign of being close to ejaculating. She gagged as she worked his fat prick, keeping up her pace, swallowing pre cum whenever he fired it and stroking him. Her makeup was a complete mess; black mascara mixed in with her tears and spit ran down her face, her eyes rolling listlessly and unseeing. Tiny blonde hairs stuck to her lips as she gasped and struggled for air while her tongue hung out. Her lips stick, once a clean and sexy look, was now smeared around her face. She was ruined beyond recognition as her tantalizing breasts heaved and jiggled, up and down with her panting.

A half an hour came and went of a fierce blowjob, Kagyua working her damndest to receive his cum. She finally was about to receive her prize, Naruto felt his balls tighten and his cock expanded in her mouth. Kagyua tried to cry out as she felt the girth of his cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more obscenely.

"Fuck." Was all Kagyua heard before she forcefully slammed her down his massive pole. Once she was secured down his dick, he fired his first unearthly blast of thick white jizz directly down the big titted woman's throat, instantly filling her mouth. Naruto's gelatinous load cannoned down her throat, instantly causing her to gag. She felt the hot thick liquid gushing down her throat, a large amount filling up her stomach while the rest was forced back up her, spilling out of her nose. Huge blasts continued to hose down her throat causing her to choke. Just as soon as she swallowed his cum she began to cum herself, even more forcefully than before. Her muscles tightened as the orgasm surged through her, releasing the pressure and making her legs go weak. Her fem-cum gushed out as he fired a profuse amount of cum, her belly began to look four months pregnant.

As soon as she swallowed a blast of cum more would fill her mouth to the point she couldn't swallow any more. She held him in her mouth for a long time while his cock pulsed and throbbed as delicious huge orgasmic spasms cramped her vagina. After a minute he released his hold and she released his cock.

Still ejaculating he fired more thick spunk into her face covering her completely. His spunk traveled far and covered the entire room seeping into the floor. After two long minutes he fired his last blast and stopped. He laid back in the chair smiling pleased with himself, as semen covered Kagyua's entire body, running down her chin onto her breasts. He looked at the mess he created, his thick semen masking everything in the room.

"Fuck Naruto I've never seen so much cum in my life." She said surprised.


	9. Chapter 9

After she cleaned up the cum, slurping it down she looked back up at her captive with a renewed sneer. "Now let's move on to the main course." She purred. Standing up she could see his cock was still thumping hard as precum drooled from the slit, she was determined he was imploring for more. "Don't worry my young Uzumaki, I won't keep your monster dick waiting." the rabbit bombshell declared.

"Thanks for that." He sarcastically replied, sitting there.

Standing before him she marveled at how he remained erect, his cock hard as steel. "It's good to see you so excited. Your loving this aren't you." She purred.

"Old habit, my cock has a mind of its own and likes crazy, demonic bitches."

"Hmm, then you're in good hands, hero." With that said the Demonic woman positioned herself, standing above him, so the head of Naruto's penis rested right before her entrance. Naruto could feel how warm and perfect it was. He grew hard as a diamond, and the cum in his balls began to boil.

Kaguya's pussy teased Naruto's head, circling the head, coating it in her wetness and loving the feeling. Naruto needed more. His dick needed more. He gave in. Kaguya smiled with glee, knowing she had broken his resolve. She leaned towards his face, locking her lips with his, sticking her tongue in his mouth passionately. After her deep kiss, she looked directly into his eyes, with a penetrating gaze.

"You are going to knock me up." she snarled. While biting her lower lip the rabbit MILF wrapped both of her hands just below the flared head of the Uzumaki's monstrous shaft and lowered herself quick, until she was no longer standing on her toes and the crown of the massive cock had punched inside her desperately clenching and unclenching pussy. The Uzumaki's fat, domed cockhead splayed her labia and sank into her hot, pink depths. Kagyua's eyes rolled up and her loud, lustful shriek resounded through room. She then grew silent as Naruto's huge manmeat pushed its way through Kaguya's tight crevice much too fast, and she paid for it. Taking Naruto's thick cock in her pussy was painful, and it hurt incredibly, she did not stop screaming.

Kaguya instantly reached her climax, her high-pitched squeals turning into a pleased gurgle while she pressed her gigantic, milk-drooling tits against the broad chest of the Uzumaki pounding her pussy, resting her head on his shoulder a moment later while she quivered and shook. As a result, her hole clenched tightly around the invading dick. "Fuck! Fuck! You are breaking me! You're fattest of fat cocks is breaking my little pussy!" the woman in pain shouted. She released a soft, happy cry while clear juices leaked from her hot slit, making the Uzumaki's shaft shine.

"You're a fucking cock whore." Naruto barred his teeth as Kaguya's pussy engulfed eight inches of him. No woman before had taken that much of his hard cock in one thrust and It was the tightest thing he ever felt, his dick was throbbing inside of her. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, she began to fuck him. Sweat ran down her forehead and her smile grew shaky as the massive cock in her drooling box throbbed against her folds. With a fierce snarl the demonic woman reached over and grabbed his shoulders of her Uzumaki while slowly raising her hips. She pushed herself upwards higher and higher to extract the Uzumaki's enormous, slick huge cock from her desperately clenching snatch, an extraction that was accompanied by an obscene, wet sucking sound.

After she had extracted a few thick, veiny inches she looked up at Naruto and with a smile, slammed her hips down again. The Uzumaki bellowed in pleasure, but didn't seem to realize the demon was just getting started. She held onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it, while using rapid, fierce thrusts to bounce up and down on the massive cock of her Uzumaki. Her gigantic, breasts, now freed from her torso, bounced heavily with each pump of her powerful hips while a grimace of pleasure and agony was spread across her face. Each bounce she accepted a few more tree thick inches from the amazing brutal fucking. While her legs were shaking with pleasure and heavy breaths passed her lips continued with a frenzy. She continued to bounce up and down Naruto's shaft with wide, rough strokes, while her head shook. Kaguya continued her descent on the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic. "THIS DICK IS FUCKING KILLING ME!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She gnawed on her lower lip as she sank down on the never ending manmeat, further and further on the man's huge pole, her pussy stretched dramatically around its veiny girth.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight! It's impossibly tight." Her hips drove into Naruto's dick eagerly, accepting twelve inches into her warm pussy. The thickness of his member hurt her with each thrust, but it only made her rhythm that much fiercer. She desired the pain she dreamed to own the Uzumaki. She wanted Naruto to know she could ride a monstercock the best, better than any woman. Kaguya shouted to the beat of her gallop causing the man below her to groan loudly while a hot welter of precum was blasted against the walls of her twat. Naruto made a sound that was somewhere between a groan of pleasure as he bucked his hips and arched his back, causing him to strain against his bonds. She squealed happily seeing she was making him happy as she continued to slam her hips down on the bucking, writhing Uzumaki's monstercock.

"Fuck. Yes. Break. Me. Hurt. Me. Breed. Me." She demanded. Her last demand drove Naruto wild. His dick grew even larger inside of her thinking of how much she wanted his seed. His hips gyrated with her as her fucking grew more intense.

"This will never end. You will love me till the end of time!"

"I don't think you can handle me for that long."

She glared at him. "Don't get smart. You know your place young man." Obscene, wet sounds were heard coming from her crotch as clear, orgasmic juices squirted out of her quivering gash with each inch of monstercock she managed to slide up into her twat. She was red-faced and shining with sweat, much to the delight of Naruto, who groaned when the enormous, sweat-slick breasts of Kaguya bounced before him. Once the pain subsided, Kaguya began to feel pleasure in her pussy, the Uzumaki reaching deeply inside her. She moaned loudly as his head hit her caverns, and she increased the speed of her gallop.

Finally after minutes she was prepared for conquering his whole beast. She lifted her butt off the throbbing cock, until the head almost slipped out of her. Taking a deep breath she plummeted herself back into Naruto's pelvis. With the final push she shoved herself down the entirety of his cock breaking through her cervix and into her womb. Kaguya's blood curdling scream filled the room and cancelled every other sound. Naruto was deafened by her shout, but felt no remorse as he gasped in pleasure, and felt every part of his body tighten.

Kaguya, despite the incredible pain, pushed her hips down and the young teenager saw the pretty face had reddened and tears flowed. "You earned my unprotected, fertile womb," Kaguya revealed.

Naruto unable to sit still any longer, with strength broke free, the cuffs shattering to pieces with resolve. She simply smiled loving his ferocity. Naruto wasted no time in sinking his big, strong hands into her round, firm buttocks. Before she knew it he lifted Kaguya's frame and stood up. Palming her firm ass, then Naruto rammed his entire fat cock into Kaguya's pussy.

"Oh fuck, do it, punish my pussy for being such an evil woman!" Kaguya dared.

"You're a bitch in heat! This is all you ever wanted!" Kaguya kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting viciously pounded by the upright Uzumaki.

Naruto lost all control. He knew nothing but the warmth of her pussy, the softnest of her chest, and the curves of her ass. His giant member pounded her. He thrust into his seductress with intensity. Her warm walls hugged him and accepted his thick cock. Building inside Naruto was anger, and bliss simultaneously.His enormous length quickly fucking into her tunnel, her mouth fell open before a loud, ear-piercing shriek escaped from her throat and clear juices blasted from her rapidly clenching and unclenching twat. Stomach now bulging with the enormous, pussy-pleasing monstercock she was squealing in joy as her body shuddered between the powerful body of the Uzumaki. Clear, orgasmic juices flowed from her abused cunny like someone left a tap on and white breast milk quickly followed, squirting from her thick, nipples with each mighty thrust of the Uzumaki. Her spasming cunt showered the crotch of the Uzumaki in front of her with her juices, while his broad, powerful chest got covered with her milk.

The goddess curvy body was packed full of cock, precum flowing from his wide cumslit to lather up the walls of the hole he was currently fucking. She squealed as her stomach started to swell as insane amounts of sticky precum was blasted into her hole, her belly became huge! As his profuse slimy precum entered her and filled her body it spilled out of it, making her shower her legs and groin with the hot, sticky goop.

Naruto continued slamming his enormous cock into the hole of the woman, making her gigantic tits swing while her belly swollen up with precum practically vibrated due to the sheer speed of the thrusts. A low growl of pleasure passed her lips as the enormous cock throbbed powerfully in her depths, only separated by a thin wall of flesh. Milk continued to trickle from her thick, dark nipples and her snatch gushed even more violently than before, while the Uzumaki beefy pole battered her poor womb, stretching it even further.

Masculine grunts and high-pitched, feminine squeals resounded through _the room_ as her tunnel was stretched to the limit. But pain seemed to have transformed into pleasure as the expressions of the woman were one of absolute bliss, as milk continued to leak from her thick nipples and clear, orgasmic juices flowed from her abused cunt. The loud, wet sucking sounds that came from her drenched groin was even louder and more obscene than before while she screamed her throat raw, yet she continued to move against Naruto eagerly and showed no sounds of slowing down. "Oh yes Naruto fuck me like I'm nothing but your bitch!" She screamed tears in her eyes absolutely loving this, Naruto fucking her to the pleasure high she never reached before.

This only made him go mad for her, his hips thrusting madly into her with no rhyme or reason, just pure lust. "You are! You'll be my whore!"

"Yes! Ill become fat with your baby!" She screamed. Sweat covered their bodies as Naruto lost control, fucking her with a blur trying desperately to fuck her to oblivion. She honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache.

The speed of their fornication rapidly increased for an hour as their pleasure took them to a trance. Their only thoughts were of ecstasy, release, and conception. They groped each other and tasted each other. Naruto took the invitation and rammed Kaguya. She shouted in joy and answered with the fastest and most intense fucking he ever gave. Naruto's balls tensed and his rigid member reached farther into her than ever before. Naruto's balls tightened and his penis grew harder than ever before. He pushed as deeply inside Kaguya as possible and his climax overcame him. He clenched his teeth as his orgasm hit him. She felt fat, warm gushers of semen blasted from the tip of his dick.

"YES! BLAST MY CUNT WITH ALL OF THAT BABY BATTER! MAKE ME NASTY, KNOCKED-UP! GIVE ME YOUR BABY AS I CUM!" she screamed, allowing her euphoric release.

Her own climax followed, only hers was started thanks to Naruto screwing her and cumming. Feeling her womb get so absolutely stuffed with both dick and cum was too much for the woman, so as she felt the hot goop rushed down her fallopian tubes she arched her back and squealed louder than she had before. The Uzumaki violating her held on to her enormous, ass as she began to writhe and buck on top of him, the rabbit's tight hole milking his climaxing cock for every last drop of spunk. Naruto cannoned wave after wave of molasses like sperm into her defenseless womb. She took all of his spunk into her, welcoming the fertilizing broth.

"DO IT! FILL UP me WITH CUM! FILL ME WITH THAT THICK JIZZ!" she mandated. Naruto never ended fired blast after blast of thick semen into her twat. He pawed at her massive lobes as he pumped load after load into her. She shouted as she felt him filling her up.

"MORE! SHOOT MORE JIZZ! SHOOT IT SO DEEP IT COMES OUT MY MOUTH!" she mindlessly shouted. She trembled with passion as his sticky cock-juice streamed into her unprotected pussy and overflowing out splattering on the floor in large puddles. The fuck-hungry woman continued to grind willingly on top of him, flexing her pussy-muscles, relieving Naruto's mammoth hard-on as her asshole twitched. Naruto's strong body still pumping energy through him even as he had cum gallons-worth of baby batter to her bewilderment. She looked down at the young man feeling the insane amounts of cum he dumped into her.

They reached rapture that was indescribable, and eventually fell in a heap of post-coital bliss. After what seemed like minutes, both came down from their incredible orgasm, and breathed heavily.


	10. Chapter 10

After hours of intense intercourse Naruto sat back on a bed, content about recent events. Still in the small, stone room having just filled his enemy up with his baby batter. Kaguya laid back beside him sharing his sentiment, smiling to herself. "I knew you would let go and fuck me with your child. You couldn't resist me." She declared with a grin.

He looked down at the demon woman he just fucked. "You'll expect me to be a father, won't you."

"Of course, but that can wait. Right now I have a sweet surprise for you." She hummed.

"Surprise after all that? What could you possibly have in store for me?"

"You'll have to wait to see." She leaned in capturing his lips, his hands moved down her shoulder until it found the small of her back. She moved her tongue to trace his, and he pushed back at her with passion. They grouped each other in a lustful mess. As the kiss continued a mist filled his nostrils and he felt the world spinning around him. Before he knew it she leaned back and giggled. His vision was becoming obscure, until finally like before he passed out.

Hours later-

Naruto slept deep in complete darkness. He gradually woke feeling someone grind her saturated lips against his cock. His eyes slowly opened to find his pants pulled down, rope tied around his hands like usual but unlike ever before with a sexy redhead down on her knees, her mouth deep down around his cock, the warm throat chocking his dick. She sucked slightly and her cheeks puckered. He felt her slick cheeks rubbing against the side of his penis. The sounds of gagging and sputtering filling the air. Looking he saw the ninja, his eyes coming into focus to see someone he once fought but couldn't quite remember. Then he realized, his eyes grew wide as he found down on her knees the redhead, Fuka. The sexy curvaceous redhead from years back was hunched over, naked with her mouth deep down his manmeat causing amazing sensations for the blonde. He knew his eyes were playing tricks on him. She had died years prior from his own rasengan, he knew it, but here she was. "Is this a dream?" He finally asked still dazed.

Fuka stopped her intense blowjob looking up at the hero, pulling back, with a pop releasing his dick. "You're finally up, and yes it is. But it's more like a nightmare I would say. A nightmare of never ending sex." She purred pressing her hands against his chest.

"Oh no, no man would ever want that." He replied as the windowless, caged room came back into view, a room of no escape.

"Hmm, does sex control your desires now? No longer the young man of virtue I remember." She moved her hand over his chest and stomach and down towards his erect penis.

"People change. But more importantly how are you here?"

She tilted her head with a curious look. "Does this really look like a time for questions?" she said pursing her lips against his shaft.

"How could you expect me not to have a million questions? I remember your death, after you tried to suck out my soul. Twice!" He pointed as fact causing her to smile.

"I can't help but admire those times." She said with misty eyes. "I wanted you more than any man. You were so cute trying to run away from me. And now I have you all tied up like I always wanted. So let's just say I had some help and leave it at that. There's something much more important that should achieve your attention, Naruto." She purred as she licked his cock from base to head causing him to groan. Without a word she opened her mouth and shoved her head forwards, swallowing the crown of Naruto's cock with rapturous enthusiasm. He felt her stroke his cock while licking it, sucking it and working it like it was her greatest mission. As she did this his questions drifted off into the air like all his worries.

"I guess I can wait for answers." Naruto laid back with a massive smile on his face as his adversary sucked his dick with passion. Naruto clutched the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white as Fuka effortlessly swallowed every single thick inch of his whole monstercock, Naruto looked down to see her secured down on his dick. How could something so small swallow something this big? Fuka's throat was bulging obscenely but she made no sounds of discomfort, in fact her eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked up at him and when her nose pushed against his groin Naruto hissed as he never had a woman achieve this feat and fired a hot, fat welter of precum down her throat. Fuka swallowed it happily and grinned around the girth of Naruto's enormous member before effortlessly pulling her head back until only his cockhead remained in her gob.

"See I bet you never saw that before."

"Never." Naruto gasped as he looked at the stains the red lipstick had left behind on his cock and strings of Fuka's saliva hung from it like the web of a depraved spider. He didn't have long to admire it though, as Fuka quickly pushed herself forward again and stretched her throat wide with his beastly cock. All the Uzumaki could do was reward her with another wad of precum. Naruto growled as his shaft was enveloped by the girl's throat, he never could have dreamed that her throat would work him in such excellent ways or the way she could use it to tease his member. Pretty soon Naruto was groaning for air as Fuka began to effortlessly bob her head up and down with godly speed. Her mouth stretched around him, for being so evil she could certainly suck his cock with vigor and purpose. It wasn't long before runnels of thick, pearlescent precum rapidly began to flow from the young man's cumslit. When his juices were poured down her throat, Fuka made a pleased little sound at Naruto's taste and began to move her head a little faster trying to swallow more down.

As Fuka's facefuck grew more ferocious droplets of spittle and precum escaped the corners of the woman's mouth, thanks to the pleasure coursing through her body she was unable to keep her plump lips completely sealed around the pumping prick that violated her throat, causing prejizz and her saliva to smack down on her jiggling tits. And apparently the sight of the woman sitting in a puddle of her own juices as she allowed a monstrous member to pummel her throat, started to have an effect on Naruto. An effect Fuka didn't miss. Fuka's throat coiled around his cock fantastically and the enthusiastic girl effortlessly shoved her head towards his groin, before pulling back again. Naruto's member was teased in indescribable ways; ways no human woman could even do. Flashes of color danced in front of his eyes As he was experiencing ecstasy all of a sudden she stopped, causing him to grunt in anguish. Looking down he saw her starring, eyes on him. "Why did you stop?" He asked.

Without an answer she leaned up over Naruto and slowly undid the rope, releasing him. "I think it would be unfair to let a lady do all the work." Naruto growled to clenched teeth, while Fuka looked up at him with wide, twinkling eyes. Before she pulled her head back again, this time Naruto stopped her by grabbing her head and slowly rising to his feet pressing her mouth back to his dick.

Fuka didn't resist opening her maw as Naruto wasted no time and began to pump his hips, she relaxed and let the blonde enjoy himself as he pushed his dick deep in her mouth and violated her tight, but welcoming throat. Taking control of her, the young man held her hair and then with power proceeded to pound her face with the pumping of his hips, his fat manmeat punching down her throat as her eyes bulged and she gagged. In no time Streams of girlcum rapidly flowed down her legs as the thick cock ruthlessly pounded down her throat while Naruto held her hair, she couldn't resist squeezing a hand between her thick thighs to tweak her eager pussy as Naruto's ferocious movements caused wads of spit mixed with his precum to launch from the corners of her mouth. She moaned each time Naruto's beefy balls slapped against her chin and moved her fingers a little faster.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears and felt sweat pouring down her fit body as his cockhead repeatedly hit the back of her throat, all of the frustration of the past week came boiling to the surface and his hips screamed as he worked them as hard as he could in her mouth fucking fifteen fat inches into her throat. Even as her face was red and tears fell from her eyes Fuka's happy, flushed expression never faded as drool ran down her chin to land on her big, jiggling breasts while he looked down at her with a determined expression. The hung man, still doing his best to cram himself all the way down to the base inside the woman's vacuum-tight mouth. Her slender neck bulged out in a tube as he cored her out, eliciting even more gagging, choking and sputtering from her slutty lips. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. Slowly they rolled to the back of her head as she started to black out. Yet throughout the brutal skull-fucking, horrid gagging and her spit flying out, her trembling cunt gushed and streamed with juices. Deep down she loved being put in her place. She felt lightheaded, unable to breathe as she gargled his massive slut-splitter, precum sputtering from his tip in copious amounts. 

Finally, after several long, blissfully rough minutes of vicious face-fucking, with Fuka's nose became buried around the base of his cock he felt his cock grow. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, kissed his groin. As his member twitched and his balls began to clench. His cock swelled up inside her euphoric throat. Fuka's eyes widened and started to water as thick blasts of spunk sprayed down her throat, she heroically tried to swallow it all but eventually began to sputter and explosions of slimy seed sprayed from the corners of the mouth. Yet Naruto was enjoying his climax to much to pull his hips back, so once his balls had been drained white strings of goop hung from the woman's chin, while more of Naruto's semen clung to her neck and glazed her chest.

"Naruto." Fuka squeaked softly as his fat cockhead was pulled past her pink lips. "That was amazing."

"We are not done yet." Naruto said in a serious tone of voice as he waved his still erect, lipstick stained pole in front of her eyes.

Fuka shook her head. "You have no say in the matter. I'm the one who is in charg-" her sentence was abruptly cut short when Naruto slipped behind her and pushed her over on the bed.


End file.
